If Death Release me or Death take me
by Melody Kari Starlight
Summary: Alex and his sister Amy who has not only got a weak heart but also has asthma and finds it hard to breath. One day while playing a game in indoors that is nearby their house when the two siblings, get sucked into the tv. How will they get home? Kabuto&OC Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Into Naruto world we go

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

**A/N: **Okay this one is a Naruto story and it is about two siblings. One is a boy named Alex and the other is a girl named Amy who has not only got a weak heart but also has asthma and finds it hard to breath. One day while playing a game in their home on a rainy day when the two siblings, get sucked into the world of Naruto. Only Alex knows about Naruto while his sister has not got a clue. Both siblings find out they have a bloodlimt and both can do jutsu's as well. Who will they meet? And what does Orochimaru want with Amy? And also why is it that they can't get back to their world?

**Chapter one:**

Alex's P.O.V

It was Saturday and you guess it, it was raining more like bucketing down. The rain was a downpour. I looked out of the window in our house. Well my house and my younger sister's house. She is 19 and I am 24 this year. I like my sister yet she is very weak a lot. She has this weak heart and needs meds for that and she also has finds it hard to breathe at times due to her asthma. So when I found out I swore to take good care of her and make sure that she is all right.

I hated today for a few reasons. One I cannot go to my kendo class. Amy normally comes to watch me but due to bad weather like today I am unable to get there. So we was stuck at home or so it seemed we was going to be stuck indoors, if only I knew. I could hear Amy walking slowly to the back room. That is where are PlayStaion 2 is. She was holding a book in her hands. She loves to read my sister dose. I smiled when she came in, at the time I was sitting on the chair.

"Hay Amy Chan want to play a game? I got a new Naruto one last weekend but have not had time to play it yet. So want to play it with me, it has a two-play mode."

I asked her and saw her smile and nod. I knew she didn't really know Naruto like I did. I had the entire dvd collectors set and all the manga's that came out. So I knew Naruto, as I was one of those fans. I smiled when she sat next to me. I plugged in the game and handed her a handset. She took it from me and held it calmly. I could see her pillbox with her meds for her weak heart. I smiled sadly remembering dad's last words. He had told me to take care of her. And I said I would, so far I have kept my oath to him. Our dad died when Amy was 8 years old and I was 13 years old. We had to live with our uncle who was never in or so it seemed. There was always food and so we knew he came and went. Yet we never seemed to see him or hear from him. We only saw the food had been bought for us and our clothes had been washed and ironed. That was until I turned 20 then the clothes stopped being washed and a note told us that we had to clean our own clothes and wash our own dishes up. Which is fine with me. I did most of the washing well the laundry while Amy did the dishes.

Now back to what I was doing. I was sitting there about to play one of the Naruto games. I press start when something strange happened. I blinked at the TV screen. That can't be right I thought as I looked at it. It had on it do you wish to enter Naruto World? I blinked and looked at Amy who seemed confused. I heard her say, "Is it meant to say that big brother?" She always call me that I think it is cute. I shook my head, 'no' and looked at her more clearly. "No it is not meant to say that. See the game book says that it is meant to say start and if you go down it should say two play one play." I showed her the book for her to see.

As I looked back at the screen I saw that where it said do you wish to enter Naruto World, under it was written yes or no. I knew I could scroll down and click. Yet I was confused. However I just shrugged and scrolled down. "I guess the book is wrong. I am going to click yes maybe that will get us to the game" Amy nodded as she waited for me to do so. So I clicked on yes, and what happened next I never thought would happen. There was a big flash of white when the lighting and thunder came from the said downpour, yet the flash blinded us and I saw black when it went away. I slowly blinked and had a bad feeling. It was as if I knew we were not at home. Or at least I was not at home.

I looked round letting my eyes take in what was in front of me. When I saw rocks, trees and a waterfall I was shocked. I looked round and found I couldn't see Amy anymore. I felt fear for I didn't know where she is or if she is in any danger from her weak heart. I looked left and right. Yet no sign of her I called out then and there. "AMY" Yet I go no reply. I was alone and when I looked back at the waterfall I saw that it was the same one from the valley at the end. A place I knew well from Naruto. I even saw the two stone men facing off. My eyes went wide as I saw that. Now fear fully set in as if I was not scared enough I knew that my little sister could not live in this type of world. I didn't know what to do as not only was I scared but worried as well. Then I heard footsteps before I felt someone's hand that was not my sister's. I knew this because I am taller then she is and this hand was a male's hand not a female's. My fear grew as I turned round my eyes widened and I went pale.

Amy's P.O.V

I don't remember what happened, what I do remember was me and my older brother was playing a new game. A Naruto game at that. Then everything for me when black not white like I thought it would. I thought I had an attack. I shivered as I was on the ground, wait ground! I shouldn't be on the ground floor yet ground no. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was on a stone floor not the ground I had thought it was. Not only that I also noticed something else that made me blush a bit. It was a bit dark but I still noticed. I was on the stone floor in only my underwear. The bra I had one was a silk black bra same went for the panties. The smell that I could smell was also strange to me. It smelled strongly of musk and sake. Yes I have smelt sake before when I went to a party but I never drank any of it.

I went to turn on my side as I have been lying on my back. But I found I couldn't move. Since I thought this was a dream I was having due to my heart problem I had thought nothing of it. Then I noticed something else, in my dreams they was never anime nor was they for a better term able to feel anything. I felt cold and sore as I noticed that where I was sore was where my wrist and ankles was tied up. My legs were slightly apart and I found I couldn't move them to close them up. I shuddered as I heard the door yes a door open and closed. It was followed by a male voice that made me blush even more. I felt scared and I feared what may happen now as I noticed that where my wrist and ankles was tied up it was more like chained up.

"Oh your awake are you? Don't worry I have not done anything to you, your clothes was shall we say unsuitable so I had them taken away but don't worry I have some clean new ones for you to wear. Now I know you are wondering why you are chained up that was just so you wouldn't run away. I need you to stay in until it is safe. You know you were lucky I found you, you was half dead when I found you. You were bleeding and wounded as well. I took care of that"

He moved forward and I turned my head to take a look at him. I noticed one more thing one thing I should have noticed when I noticed the anime look round me. The man was also anime not only that I have seen him in the anime Naruto that my older brother watches. My eyes widen a little as he looked down at me with an evil gleam in his eyes. Yet he didn't smile nor did he glare. I shuddered as he leaned down to me and said softly, "I am going to unchain you now however for your own safety don't run off. Once unchained I will give you some spare clothes, for you to change into. Then I will show you where you will be staying."

His voice soft and gentle yet it held something that made me not trust him. I shuddered as he only unchained my arms and helped me to sit up. He placed a top in front of me. It was black with short sleeves and a little bit of a fishnet at the front. I put it on only to find it was a bit tight and short. He smiled at me be he unchained the chains on my ankles. I looked up as he gave me shorts that were to short. They may as well have been high thighs (A type of panties) for all the good it did me. The man then took my arm in his big hands that was strangely gentle and begins to take me to the door. I looked at him as we reached the door.

"It is okay until we can get you some better clothes I am afraid that this is all I can give you for now. I will try to find something better for you. I promise you that." That is what he said as he led me down a dark candle lit hall but still dark. Then we came to a room. "This will be where you will be staying. Don't worry I won't let anyone harm you while you are here." He did little in my mind to help ease the fearful thoughts that came into my minds.

I walked in and saw the room was nice. It was clean and not like the one I had woke up in. Yet something felt off. I couldn't place it until I saw there were two beds. That means I was to share with someone. I also noted that there was a cloak that was black with red clouds on it on one bed. I took in the fact alone that there was a joined bathroom. I looked in there to find it had a shower, a toilet and a bath that to me looked like a hot spring. I thought back on the guy who had brought me here. He had black hair tied in a ponytail and onyx eyes. Yet they held a danger to them, and the words he had said felt like he had been told to say it. I didn't trust him it was as if he was not himself from what little I remembered of the show. As I sat at one of the two desk the door opened to reveal…(Cliff-hanger)

Okay so tell me what you think of it so far. I would love to here from you.

Kabuto: She will have this updated once a week, be warned chapters may be shorter due to time that Melody chan here has.

Melody: Thank you Kabuto Kun ^_^

**Please R&R thank you as this is the first chapter I hope you liked it.**


	2. We are in the Ninja world

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: I am so sorry for not being able to update, my old computer broke down and I now have a new one now. So I will now be able to update every Friday Please forgive me for the delay thank you.

**Chapter 2:**

Alex's P.O.V

As I turned round to the person I felt my face grow pale as fear sink in. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see this was not right. I blinked, as my eyes grew wide. For before looking a little lost and confused was an old man. Now that may not seem like a reason to be scared or show fear. I must have shown fear for he so kindly asked,

"Is everything okay sonny?" I just swallowed a few times. The old man you see was not human. Well he was but he looked like an anime. Okay I admit I love anime Naruto being my best one next to Bleach. However the man looked like an anime character. Not one I have seen but still. I nodded and forced on a smile.

"Yes sir I am fine, may I help you, you seem a little lost." I began. He smiled kindly and said,

"What a nice young man you are, yes I was wondering if this was the way to Shady Ville" he smiled and I blinked.

Okay I admit again I have no idea where I am let alone where this place he was asking me about was. I looked at him and said in a kind way.

"Sorry sir but I am new here. I don't even know where I am." I told him and he nodded then replied with, "you're at the valley of the end in fire country" I blinked at that.

Now I know why that waterfall with the two stone men make me think I have seen them somewhere before. I had seen them somewhere before. Namely on the anime show Naruto. I stood there taking what the old man had said. I was in the Naruto world. I was standing at the same spot where Naruto had his fight with Sasuke. The same place that I would always dream about. Yet I was worried. What about my little sister? She was ill with her heart problem, was she here as well? I wanted to know if she was fine.

I had a bad feeling. I knew that there were many bad guys in this world. There was missing ninja's as well and if my little sister was here then she could and would be in danger. What I didn't know was that the man that had asked me where Shady Ville is was watching me. He was quite as he watched me before he made a small cough sound and then started to talk again.

"I was wondering if you would like to travel with me. You don't have to it is just well to me you seem a little lost yourself. My name is Tai please to meet you"

He had said it so nicely and kindly. I smiled at him with a bit more force yet to him it seemed to look like a real smile.

"I am Alex nice to meet you Tai and thanks I will be happy to travel with you. I am looking for my little sister. She is missing, her name is Amy," I told him in hopes that he would help me find her.

I only hoped I was doing the right thing. The man smiled at me and nodded, then we both started to walk south or so he told me that is where it was.

~A few days later~

Have I ever told you how I hated walking? No well let me tell you. Tai and me have been walking for a while. At first I thought him being old would mean that he would need breaks therefore I would have breaks to. Boy was I wrong. For an old man he just kept walking until the sun was starting to set. Then he would put the tent up that he said I could share with him.

He told me to get firewood and I nodded and went to get said firewood. By getting said firewood I then had to start a fire. Only thing was I never knew how so he showed me and taught me through it. He did the cooking and I was amazed he had lived this long. The food was not to my liking but my mind had come to think that I might not get the food I like. So I just went with it and did the cleaning up. We both then sat round the fire and talked.

He wanted to know where I came from and what I was doing walking these parts alone. I was a bit taken aback. He was walking here all by himself was he not? So why should I have someone with me? I just smiled and told he that I was spilt up from my travel party and my little sister. He seemed to believe it or so I thought.

The next day he woke me up and we packed had an apple and some eggs that he had made into an omelette. Then we went back to walking. This time he was keeping an eye on me. This was when I first thought he didn't trust me or believed my story. Even though I admit I had lied about the party I had not lied about being spilt up from my little sister. Yet I could tell he was not being as nice as when we first met.

What makes me stop and blinked at him was when he asked me where I got strange clothes? And where I was from again. He said that I should know where I was from at least and than said that he had never seen anything in the clothes and the shoes I was wearing before. I could tell by his eyes that he thought I was trouble or just a strange person. I knew he didn't trust me more when we got to the village up ahead. He stopped me and looked at me almost as if I was a missing Nin and he a ninja sent to get me.

His eyes cold as he spoke. "Look I don't know who you are or where you came from but from here on out your own your own. I won't be travelling with you nor do I wish for your kind. I bet you're a thief or bandit, or you have trouble following you. And I for one don't wish to get caught in it," he said with a coldness that made me shiver.

My eyes dropped with a sad look but I nodded at what he was saying and replied with a polite as I can. "I am sorry you feel that way Tai San. I wish you a good day and travel safely. Thank you for your company take care" and with that I walked off into the village that had a market. I would find someone who hopefully would take pity on me and help me out some. I had blisters on my feet some had bust and blood soaked my socks. I could feel the pain as I walked. As I got towards what looked like a bar or tavern as they called it I thought about if it was okay for me to just walk in wearing these clothes. I thought it was and so I walked in. The bar man looked up and looked at me. He gave me a cold icy glare as I made my way over to him. He never let his eyes of me.

As I came near him I asked calmly, "Can you tell me what village I am in and how far away Konoha is please?" He narrowed his eyes when I asked him that but he told me where it was and how many miles. He told me I was at Hido village. And I had a long way to go. I nodded and walked back out. That is when I noticed something. Something I had over looked and now wished I had not.

Amy's P.O.V

Konan walked in and looked at me. At the time I didn't know her name but I knew by the cloak alone that I was in Naruto world. And that was due to my older brother loving the anime of Naruto. He didn't like the manga. She gave me what seemed to be a look that said she was thinking. Or she was trying to see into my soul, yet a small smile was on her face when she had done looking at me.

"Hello I am your new roommate Konan, when you are fully rested I will take you to see Leader Sama" she told me and I nodded still a bit shaken up. She only smiled a little more before she moved over to some draws and pulled out some clothes.

"Here you go wear these for now," She said and I wondered if I would be here for long. I was worried about my older brother. Was he all right? I dearly hope so. "H…hi I am Amy" I told her my name.

I stared at the clothes at first and looked round. The room itself looked nice. It had a carpet and paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The bed sheets were a nice light blue colour. For a small moment I felt safe. Then I felt unsafe when I thought about it. You know when one really thinks about what is happening and where they are. I didn't know these people I didn't know if I could trust them or what they can and cannot do. I was lost and alone. I was weak, scared and hoping that I could get through this somehow. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped a little before looking at who had done it. I only found the girl Konan that had came in.

Her hand was resting on my shoulder. "Once you are dressed I will bring you something to eat" her voice soft and warm. I nodded as she walked out closing the door behind her. At that moment in time I had never felt alone as I did then. Tears started to roll down my face. For all I know I could be trapped here raped or killed. I may never see my older brother again. I knew I never really saw my Uncle then man who was meant to take care of us. My older brother had done the taking care of us part. Uncle only left clothes and food and other things for us.

I picked up the clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Once in there I placed the clothes on the floor and was about to strip in order to change when I noticed something, something that made my blood run cold. My eyes were not their normal blue/grey colour. They seemed to have changed. Now fear has gripped me hard as I look into the mirror seeing my eyes that was once that nice blue/grey colour, now they held something else. They was missing the blue/grey colour and been replaced with what looked like the yin yang symbol. This only made my heart beat faster and I began to shake a little bit. I tried to calm down; I closed my new eyes and took deep breaths. Tears that I had been crying without noise had dried up leavening my face slightly red from the tears. Once I got my breathing clam and my heart beat normal I got dressed. I dare not look in the mirror for I fear that my eyes would still have the yin yang symbol still showing in them.

I walked out as Konan walked in with the food. I had by this time already washed and dried my face so the tears stains were gone. She smiled a little as she placed the tray of food on the desk. I sat down and said thank you. She only smiled a little before sitting at the other desk and doing what seemed to be paper work. I ate in peace and once done Konan took the tray away from me. That night I slept in what I was told would be my bed, the spare bed that Konan had in the bedroom I had been brought to. I couldn't sleep very well. I kept thinking about my older brother and about my new eyes. I didn't know why they had changed and tomorrow I was to meet this Leader Sama. I lay there thinking about it and praying that somehow, someway my older brother will find me and save me. Or at least I would get to know what is going on and where I am. I just hoped I was not in danger and I hoped even more that Alex was safe. As I slept I felt something being put over me like a blanket. I smiled in my sleep but didn't wake up. I didn't want to wake up I was too tired. The blanket was nice and warm and helped me to sleep. Little did I know that tomorrow I would meet the leader of S Class missing ninja.

Okay so tell me what you think of it so far. I would love to here from you.

Kabuto: She will have this updated once a week, be warned chapters may be shorter due to time that Melody chan here has.

Melody: Thank you Kabuto Kun ^_^

**Please R&R thank you as this is the first chapter I hope you liked it.**


	3. Wandering, thinking and the meeting

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 3:**

Alex's P.O.V

When I got out of the bar place, I noticed that I had no idea where to go. I knew the way I had came from, and I knew the name of the village. However I didn't know where my little sister is, I didn't know where the next village is. And I didn't know where to go or where I will be sleeping tonight. Nor did I know what dangers really were out there. I was lost and on my own in this world. A world I had only seen in the anime played on my PlayStaion and read about in my many volumes of the Naruto Manga's. And that is when it hit home. I had no idea what to or if I could do anything. I was also wondering what the time line was. Was it when Sasuke got the curse mark? Or was it when he left the village and joined Orochimaru? I shivered a little as much as I like this show it would be pointless to try and be a ninja. I would get myself killed. Then I would never see my little sister again.

I sighed and shook my head hoping I was going the right way. Now you may think which way is the right way. Well I shall tell you. I was hoping that I was going towards Konoha. And why? Well to see what the time line was. Then I would have a rough idea where about I am and then I can at least plan something. Maybe I can find a way home. I will also be trying to find my little sister. It is not safe in this world at least not for her or me for that matter. If we are to live in this world then we would need to learn the ways and how to fight. Maybe even have some ninja training.

As I walked I noticed that it was also hot, I was wearing a red top and black jeans. With my black sneakers/trainers. I don't care what you call them. To me they were just foot wear. As I walked I could hear the birds and some villagers that were also travelling to other villages. Yet my mind was on the road ahead of me.

I kept thinking what if I was not heading to Konoha but heading towards some other place in the Naruto world. For all I knew I could be heading off to where Orochimaru's hideout is. Or I could even be heading to the hidden sand village. I shivered at both of the thoughts. I could just see Orochimaru ordering someone, anyone to do one of two things to me. One kill me for walking to close to his hideout or two he could order Kabuto or some other guy to do experiments on me. Both didn't sit well with me as I walked. What I didn't know was that I was heading the wrong way. I was not heading the way for Konoha. No I was heading to a place that when I get there I would later regret.

Then I began to feel hungry. It was ok when I was travelling with that old man. He had been kind enough to share his food. Or in some case show me how to catch fish and cook it. I looked at where I was and let out a sigh. There was no river on the road I was on, which meant that the river was not in my eye sight. Or line of vision, it could still show itself. Yet I doubt that as I continued on my way. The sun belted down on me and I could feel my skin crack and peel. I knew I had some sun burn. I didn't care at this point. I was getting hungrier and now I began to feel thirsty.

I tripped and stumbled as I walked. Cuts started to appear on my legs, as well as some bruises. I didn't cry and made a kind of a groan and moaned under my breath. It was at this time that I was coming near a camp. And I could see some of the campers that had what seemed to be a travelling group of people that sells things. I forgot the name for it. Yet that didn't seem to matter.

As I looked at them I noticed them starring at me. And when they saw me looking at them, they looked away. One girl pointed at me or rather my eyes. I just frowned at that as the mother held the child's hand and guided the child into a tent. Just what is up with these people? I couldn't think what was wrong with them. I could understand the clothes but why had that child pointed at my eyes? I just shrugged it off and kept walking feeling like I was not wanted here.

I could feel some blood from the small cuts on my legs start to run down. My black jeans hid the blood colour and didn't show much wear and tear. Yet my arms showed a lot of cuts by the time night had fallen. I stopped under a tree for the night. I could feel pain coming from my arms and looked down only to see the small cuts. I just shrugged it off as I knew I was not strong like most males my age.

Okay I was weak when it came to travelling however that said I was strong when it came to my little sister. If she was in danger I seemed to always find some kind of hidden strength. I couldn't say how and again I was thinking if I am really weak then how come all those times when my sister needed me had I been so strong. I just put that down as family came first and always due to that fact alone it meant that it was just when I see her needing to be saved or helped.

I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. Yet I felt as if I was being watched. Little did I know that I was being watched by someone I had already meet and would meet again. And this someone would be the one person who would be the most help to me. As I tried to sleep my mind even though I was unable to wake up, heard footsteps. I had no idea what or who it was. The person placed something down and I could feel someone leavening. Whoever it was had left something behind. I didn't care even though I felt as though I should. But it could wait until the morning.

Amy's P.O.V

I had slept okay. Konan's bed was nearer to the door. Mine was the one nearer the wall. Both our beds were on either side of the bathroom. When I woke up I could hear Konan in the bathroom. I sat up and to my shock there were some new clothes that were clean and looked more like they would fit me and not show any skin. I also noted the underwear was also there. I smiled a little as Konan came back out. She gave me a warm smile and said,

"Good to see you are awake. Please go and have your wash, and get dressed. At noon today you will be meeting with Pein Sama. But before that we will both have breakfast, but you need to get cleaned up and dressed. I hope you like the clothes." She says softly as she walks over to her bedside table and pulls the draw open and takes something out.

I watched with a mild look before I gather up the clothes that were left for me. Not once did I ask how they or she knew my size. For I didn't know who it was who got me the clothes in the first place. Once in the bathroom and placed my clothes on the floor. Then I stripped down and had a wash down. For I didn't want to miss my chance at a meal. Again this was due to the fact that I didn't know when I would be eating. I also remembered I needed to take my medicine. However I had only now just noticed that I didn't have the box. No pill box with my tablets in. I shook my head as if to rid myself of what has really happened. And as I look up to start to wash my face, I caught sight of something in the mirror.

Yes it is me and yet it is not me. My eyes have changed. This is the first thing I noticed. I shudder but don't go into a state of panic or anything. I just put it down to being tired and not getting much sleep. I still think I am dreaming, for I do not think that this is real. I am half believing that I will wake up soon and have my big brother looking down at me and sighing softly. However I will soon find this to not be the case. For this is real.

At breakfast it seems quite. I sit next to Konan however it is just me, her and that gut with the dark eyes and black hair tied up in a pony tail. No one speaks, the guy is drinking tea and has some toast, Konan also has tea but she has porridge. I have the same as Konan and eat quietly; however I caught the guy looking at me with cold dark eyes. Konan doesn't seem to see it. I wonder briefly why he is looking at me. I also wonder why my eyes have changed and now have the Yin Yang symbol in them and not there normal colour. Yet I keep this to myself not trusting to say it out loud or ask someone.

When we were done Konan showed me round the base. She made it seem like she thought I was going to stay here. Yet I didn't think I would be. Well not for long I planed to find away out and find my older brother. I looked at her carefully, to me there was something not quite right here. I thought about what I knew so far. Number one was easy my eyes had changed. Number two I was in some type of underground base, and had woken up in my underwear. Then gave a room and new clothes. I don't know what happened to my old ones. And number three it felt like I was being held against my will almost kidnapped. Not only was that but my kidnappers, were being nice so far. Note how I thought so far. Something tells me they are not always nice and there could be more of them.

So as I thought about all these things a bad feeling had started to settle inside me. I didn't know what to do. I was lost, no where so far to go. No clue where my older brother was. And no medicine for my heart. I didn't know if I would see my older brother or my clothes ever again. I knew that my clothes must have looked strange. I knew this by looking at what those that I had met was wearing. And what they gave me.

The morning was calm and quite. Konan had shown me round the base which to me was big. I would get lost if I went alone round here. I had bumped into and I mean bumped into, a guy called Kakuzu who loved money. He asked Konan who I was, and she had said I was the girl that Itachi had found. Now I don't know who that is but the name itself made me feel as if I had heard it before. Then this Kakuzu guy asked me what I would do if I had money. I had blinked at him but replied to what he had asked.

"I would save it. Just in case I needed it one day" This seemed to make him happy or smile, I couldn't tell due to what looked like a mask. It was blocking me from seeing what his face looked like. He then left me and Konan muttering something about Hidan and lack of how to take care of one's money. I was now confused. I don't think he likes this Hidan he speaks of.

It was coming up to noon, or so Konan had told me as we came back to the bedroom. She told me to have a wash and get ready for my meeting with Leader Sama. I had a wash and walked out. She only gave me what I guessed was a calm smile. She then walked me down the stairs and towards this leader Sama person's door.

Konan knocked and a deep voice replied with a come in. Konan opened the door for me and we both walked in. Me following behind Konan or rather hiding behind her. I felt a bit scared then normal. It felt like I was going up to see the head teacher at my old school. I shook a little as Pein looked at Konan then at me and said, "Come girl sit I would like to have a word with you"

Those words made me fear the worst as I walked over to the chair that he was offering me. I sat down but kept my head down. The fear inside of me growing stronger. I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to say or do something. He then moved and sat down, his eyes locked onto mine as soon as I had lifted my head. His eyes to me were strange. Like ripples in a lake and so powerful when they look at you. Ass if they are looking into your soul. My heart beats faster but more in fear then anything else. I shake scared out of my mind but I swallow a lump in my throat. I wet my lips and say…..

A/N: Yo one more chapter done and a lot more to go.

Kabuto: Hay how come I am not in here yet?

Melody: Oh Kabuto Kun I will put you in, but only in later chapters so please wait until then. I am planning something big for you Kabuto Kun.

Kabuto: You better be and make sure I am not doing something good.

Melody: Okay will do as always fans please Read and Review, love to hear from you.

**Please R&R thank you as this is the first chapter I hope you liked it.**


	4. Knock out on one danger to the other

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 4:**

Alex's P.O.V

The morning sun shone through the sky. I could feel the warm air of the rays of the sun. I opened my eyes softly and slowly, blinking away the sleep that has been in them. Today was hot and I could tell it would get hotter. I looked to my right and saw a pile of clean clothes and a backpack. I moved and looked more closely seeing that there was some food as well as a sword and a pouch that had some senbon needles and shrunken as well as kunai knifes. I was confused as to why it seemed that someone was helping me. I shrugged it off as nothing and looked round to see that to my left was a tent. I picked up the clean clothes that looked like something from this world and not they type of clothes from my world. I got dressed and put the dirty clothes in a black bag that was in the backpack. Once that was done I ate some of the food and saved some for the road.

A light breeze could be felt as I was soon done packing and had put the backpack on and started to walk of again. I walked and walked not seeing much if anything that would tell me where I really was. I sighed calmly as I walked onwards. Every now and then I would think about what happened since I got here. I still had no idea who had given me the new clothes, food and backpack. Nor did I know why. This only made me feel a bit more then uneasy. I was scared stiff and kept thinking. What if it was some bad person that wanted me to do something that I would not normally do? I couldn't shake off that feeling as I walked.

I soon came across what looked like a small town or even a smaller village then the one I first saw when I came here. It was busy for such a small place then I saw why. There was a market here in this village. Yes I am calling it a village it seems to small to be a town compared to the other village I had seen. I had always wondered where the other traders got their stuff and sold most of their stuff.

Now I know this must be and other places out there where they got their stuff and sold some of their stuff. I remembered a Naruto movie I saw where Naruto met a boy with blond hair. He had come from the same clan as all the other traders had. Something about a stone was there as well. I smiled remembering that great film. To me I had liked every movie of the anime Naruto no matter what one.

I had always laughed at what I had thought was funny. Now I am in the world of Naruto I felt sick to my gut and a little fearful. Things were not always nice in those films. Some villagers got hurt or killed. So in my mind I was thinking will I be like them. One that gets killed because I am nothing, and no matter what happens to me it will never really do anything to the timeline.

A cold shiver ran down my back as I walk. I could see something up ahead so I walked slowly in case it was some ninja that wanted to kill, or a bandit. I didn't know what I would do let alone what I could do if attacked by a ninja or bandit. I didn't know much about fighting only a few unarmed moves. Here it would be seen as Taijutsu. But back home it was not called that. What I didn't see was that the old man was following me. Not that I cared or anything. Yet I knew deep down that I was being followed, I just never thought that I was due to that only thing on my mind. And that was how will I get home? Is my little sister ok or even here? And will I find her if she is here? Plus what if I can not get back? How will I live?

As these thoughts went through my mind I failed to notice that the person I had seen up ahead was closer and was not very nice. It was a missing nin. I knew this by the headband that held a line that went through it. He smirked very evilly at me. I shivered before him as he looked me over. "So kid why you are out here all on your own? I know you're really a ninja that is missing from their little village. You should come with me now and join me"

He said in such a cold and dark, almost evil voice and tone that I shook in fear. Yes that is right like a little kid I shook before him. He was about a foot taller then me but I could sense he was so powerful that I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to get killed yet I had to find my little sister and a way out of this world. No matter how much I wanted to stay deep down I knew I couldn't. Before I knew it and before I could say anything, my world went black. The missing nin had knocked me out.

Amy's P.O.V

I had told this man my name age and the name of my village. Even though it is a town yet he didn't seem to believe me. He said there was no such place. I almost said that this world was not real and that they were not real. Yet I kept my mouth shut and didn't say that. He nodded and told me that I would be rooming with Konan and that she will teach me the ropes and rules of this place. Then he asked me what my Kekki Genkki is. I didn't know what he meant and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

Now I knew my older brother would know but I am not him. I don't know much on this world I have found myself in. All I knew was that the bad guys wore black cloaks with red clouds, some wore a grey cloak. Yet so did others in this world. So the ones that wore the black cloaks with the red clouds was dangerous and bad guys. That is all I knew. I didn't know what they could do nor did I know what a Kekki Genkki was. So I asked him.

"Umm what is a Kekki Genkki?" He looked at me in a shocked way or what I thought was shock, it was gone a moment to quick for me to really know. He sighed and then said, "It's a clan's bloodlimt. They can do things that can not be copied by the Sharingan. However they can be copied by my Kekki Genkki" He told me this only confused me more but I made it look like I knew what he was on about and said weakly, "I am not sure I have one and if I do then I don't know how to use it" At this he merely nodded but seemed to be studying me.

Then he let out a breath and said, "You may go now Konan will take you into a village and get you some new clothes, when you and her get back a new cloak will be on your bed" And with that Konan led me away.

I followed her into the streets where I could see so many things. Okay I saw at first trees and bushes mostly until we reached the village. Then I saw the shops that held so many things. I could see so many clothes and food places, even a book shop. I must have looked like a little kid that has just got what they wished for, for Christmas because she smiled at me with a kindness I had not seen since I met her. Ok I know I only met her last night but her other smiles from last night and in the meeting was more or less fake to me. Or she was trying to see if I smiled. I guess I never did until I was at this village.

We walked into a shop that sold ninja clothes and shoes. I later learned they were called sandals. I bought the ninja shoes and some clothes. Most of the outfits I chose were black tops and black bottoms, even black shorts. As we walked off I could feel something new. It felt like someone was watching us yet I was unsure what so I didn't think too much of it. Konan led me to a café that she often when in this area would go to. She ordered for me when I didn't say anything. I was too deep in thought to notice until it was too late. Yet I didn't mind and ate what I was given.

Once we had ate Konan wanted to show me her quite place. It was a place that only she and leader Sama shared. She said "since we are panthers you will need to know where to find me if I am not in the hideout." To this I merely nodded. She led me to the most wonderful place I had ever laid eyes on. There was a waterfall that became the river. And so many flowers and trees as well as bushes. Yet it looked something out of a dream. It was just so breath taking.

The birds were singing in their trees. The sun shone through the branches and made the place look bright. I felt so calm and so at peace. Konan had sat down at the base of a big oak tree. She got out a book and started to read. I just looked at the waterfall and at myself in the river. I looked at myself to see that I still had those eyes. How much I hated those eyes. I didn't move for a while, I was letting Konan read what she was reading. I moved my head so I was looking at the sky. It seemed to be so bright. Yet I could see a bit, what I had not known was I was smiling in a peaceful way.

The thing about being off in your own world was that you didn't notice things. This happened to be my very first but not last mistake. Konan had been knocked out with some type of sleeping gas that didn't show up through sight or smell. I could feel tired and a bit dizzy. The next thing I know is that I feel a pair of arms pulling me towards a strong and firm chest. Then everything went black.

A/N: Yo one more chapter done and a lot more to go.

Kabuto: Make sure to read and give reviews we love them. *Going through his fan mail* Also make sure to send me lots of fan mail.

Melody: Hay Kabuto Kun how come I don't fan mail?

Kabuto: That is easy Mel Chan you're just the writer I am the star.

Melody: Okay Kabuto Kun if you say so. Please don't forget to read and review please thank you.

**Please R&R thank you.**


	5. Blood and Mazes

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 5:**

Alex's P.O.V

Cold, so very cold. This was the very first thought I had, since I was knocked out. I could feel the stone floor and smell the mask from the cell they had put me in. I know I said they this was due to the fact I didn't know who had kidnapped me. I didn't like the mask smell, there was also one other smell. This smell made me feel sick. It was a foul smell that smelt like blood. Dried blood and fresh blood. The smell was enough to make me sick. I also could feel pain, I was in pain not enough for me to scream but enough to know I had been hurt somewhere. I tried to open my eyes, yet they hurt and at the moment wouldn't open.

I curled up some more not even aware of anything that could be out there. Sweat was starting to slowly roll down my face. I could feel the beads of sweat drip a little from me to the cold stone floor. I still felt cold and had started to shiver. I wondered where I was and who had kidnapped me. So many things unknown to me. This is what I feared all alone. That someone would hurt me or try to kill me. Even if it was a bandit or missing ninja. At this time I didn't know what it was so I kept quite. I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

The thing I found strange was that the footsteps was not coming to me but past me. They walked away from me, past my cell and to the one a few cells down. I didn't hear if anything was said, I only could hear something being put down. Then they left not once coming to my cell. This made me even more scared. I wouldn't have mind if they had come to my cell to give me food. Yet they never came.

I got my eyes to open up, and found that my eyes hurt the most. I hissed in pain as I waited until they could adjust to the light. Or should I say what little light there was. I couldn't see much only the bars from the cell door and that was just barely. Yet the smell bothered me greatly. I placed my hand on the wall trying to get up a little. I froze when my hand touched something that felt slimly and wet. A shiver went up my spine when I thought of slim on the walls or wet blood from some poor person. For a moment I thought that I had touched blood but then I ruled that out as it didn't feel like blood, and was more like a slim type feel then blood type.

I shivered in the dark. Oh how I hated the dark so much. There was no light part from the bars. I looked calmly out and sighed in defeat hoping that someone would come and get me out. ~_Drip, drip~ _I could hear something that sounded like water slowly dripping. Now I had only just noticed that my hearing had returned. I could hear each drip and other things that only made this place look scary. Yet I knew that if I ever acted scared then I would fall to their ways and be nothing more then a coward. So I kept a brave front and waited.

It felt like days had gone by before I saw the door open. I hissed from the light but was met with a shh from some man. I looked at him when my eyes were able to see. "Who are you?" I asked in a raspy voce. I couldn't see his face due to the cloak had a cape that he had up over him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "You must get out of here young one for it is not safe" he told me. His voice sounded as if I had heard it before. I just nodded as he led me to a stone wall and pushed one of the stones in and a tunnel opened up. He made a movement with his hand and I went into the tunnel and out into the night light.

I look back but the man that helped me get out of that cell is gone. I blink at this but shook it off thinking he may work there. I then walk or rather ran away from what looks like some type of stone home. And not the kind that we have back in our world. No this one looks like something that a bad guy would use. Little did I know that the man that had helped me was the same one that had gave me the food and clothes and everything else. I had also noticed that he had given them back to me when he had opened the tunnel up for me. As I ran I couldn't see very well and small cuts and rip started to grace my arms and legs. I soon came to what looked like an old hut that seemed to be abandoned. I went inside and made myself at home for the night.

I would think of a way to get to wherever come morning. I thought calmly about what would happen if I was stuck here. And if I could get back home. I know I would miss all of my friends and my uncle. Even though I have only met him once. I shivered at the mare thought of it all. Something told me that if I did get stuck here I would miss those I have left behind already since coming here. And if I went back I may have by that time made some new friends and would no doubt miss them.

Amy's P.O.V

As I was out I could only feel what was happening. Now nothing like rape happened but I could feel pain. And lots of it. I felt someone stick a needle in my arm. Also I felt something being pumped into me through said needle, yet I couldn't seem to wake up from the said pain. It was as if I was floating in a sea of red and blue. The red was both the blood and pain. And the blue was the sea itself.

I couldn't make out the voices or hear what was said. All I know was that something was wrong. I didn't know what but I was sure something was wrong. Then I couldn't feel anything. No pain and no warmth. At first I thought I had died, and then I thought that they must have drugged me so I wouldn't feel anything. I was scared due to not having my pills that was meant to take. I started to have bad dreams while I was out.

_~slap, crunch~ I could hear what sounded like footsteps, but like they was wet. There was a smell a bad one. I shivered cold and scared. I then could see that I was in what seemed like a bedroom. Yet I was asleep. I saw myself fast asleep then wake up as two men came in and started to drag me away. I couldn't scream or the me I was watching couldn't. The men wore white lab coats and both men's lab coats were stained with blood. As I was being forced to watched I noticed they had moved to a room that had a fire place. They led me to what looked like a door to a closet but was not really one. It led outside into a hedge maze. This maze had a path that led to a house. Once inside I could see that I was being led upstairs and into a room. _

_The smell hit me first. The smell of blood. It was fresh blood. I looked round the room and saw a bath tube. It was filled with red thick looking water. That's when I guessed what it really was. It was a bath filled with blood. I also saw a table with straps and under it where the head would be, or rather just a space away from where the head was, was a bucket. _

_I shivered as I saw myself being strapped down to this table. I then heard the words. Those fearful and scary words. "I don't want to die" where the words. I looked to see a man. He was so thin and covered in blood. He was also wrinkled and seemed to look old. Not only was that he was in the nude. He held a sharp blade knife and gave it to one of the man in a lab coat. The man who now held the knife walked to where I was strapped down. He placed it to my throat. _

_I felt the cold blade touch my neck. I then noticed that I was wearing a white kimono. With the cold blade touching my neck I could see the nude old man get back into the bath. Once he was in the bath I felt a warm wet feeling run down my neck, and then drip on to the floor. ~Drip~ it went and I screamed fearing that I would die. My thoughts were, 'No, no please no don't kill me. What have I ever done to you_

I was screaming when I woke up. I wouldn't stop screaming until I felt a slap round my face. I blinked thinking I would see Konan, since I knew my older brother wouldn't slap me. He would never hit a girl much less his own sister. So I was shocked when I saw a hunch back man lowering his hand that he had used to hit me with. He walked away to what looked like a door with a room for waiting or maybe a living room.

Then I noticed like in my dream, I was strapped to what seemed to be a table. Also I was wearing that same white kimono that I had worn in the nightmare I had just had. I was now beyond fear. I really was starting to think that I was going to die, the same way as in my dream. I was deep in thought and had not even noticed when someone walked into the room. This person was not the same guy from before.

As I thought he was watching me. Watching my every move. I tried to move but the straps stopped me before I could even turn round let alone move much. I caught a bit of light from the far side of me. Where the second door was. I turned my head, the only part of me I could turn. And then I saw him, his smirk and what had made the light show itself. This man was tall and was wearing a pair of round rim glasses.

I took this time to take a good look round me. I noticed that this was a room with no windows. It was underground and dark or at least it would have been if not for the candle. A few candles lit the place yet made it feel and look eerie. The whole room was made out of what I guessed to be stone. There was no blood no nothing. It seemed to be clean yet there was a faint musky smell in the air. As if this place has not been used for a while. The man that was now in the room started to walk forward still studying me as if I was something to be studied. He then said four words in what sounded like both mockery and kindness. As if he was trying to chase away my fears before he went on with whatever he had planed for me. Thing is I don't know where I am and what this guy has planed for me. For all I know it could lead to my own death.

A/N: **I may not update now until April 16th sorry for the delay but I will be busy until then.**

Kabuto: What you're leavening us? Noooo *Falls down and pounds the ground.*

Melody: Calm down Kabuto Kun I am going away on holiday, although it is a working holiday not one that I can just enjoy.

Kabuto: Kay Mel Chan but when you get back you have to be my slave *Looks at Melody with an ice cold glare*

Melody: Ummm Kabuto Kun your scaring me, please don't glare. Okay I'll be your slave master Kabuto Kun. *Hiding behind the chair*

**Please R&R thank you.**

**Thank you for all who have reviwed your names are now going to be listed down below:**

ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12


	6. Into more darkness and getting lost

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 6:**

Alex's P.O.V

The sleep was not that bad. Not as great as when I was back in my world. Yet what did I think my sleep would be? I got up and found some food that was left here. I made something to eat and then I sat there to think. I could live here for a while. Maybe even train in Taijutsu so I could fight. I sighed at that thought. I know that I could do some unarmed training from what I remember and what I had learned back home. That way I could fight those that did not have any ninja like attacks unless you count the Taijutsu.

I could feel the warmth of the fire warm me up a bit. I smiled a little then I noticed something. It was a weapon, a sword. That was when I had my first idea. I could train with the swords as well as in Taijutsu since it is the same as unarmed combat. Hay I could even use some street fighting that I know. This could be my home for a while I could make a lock for the door so that I can keep it. I will train on the road in both swordsmanship and unarmed combat. That I way I will know how to fight.

Also I could train here as well and make it more of a living type place. Now with that in mind I smirked a bit. I would still look for my little sister so don't get me wrong but I need to be stronger so I can help her and save her. That is if she needs saving.

I got up and headed to where I had placed my bag. I went through it and found nothing to make a lock. I inwardly frowned. Then I went out back and took a look round hoping to find a way to make a lock. I could see some wood and some scrap metal. I smirked a little thinking of how I could so easy make the locks. I just needed tools in order to make the locks.

So there was a flaw in my plan to make locks. I sighed and sat down on a tree stump. I needed to think about what to do. Maybe I could find the village or town near me and try to get the tools there, though working to pay for them or working to get money to pay for them. It was all worth it if I could get locks. And while I was in the village or town I could get some more weapons, like ninja weapons and maybe some more clothes. Yes that could all work out. Yet the locks came first. Then the weapons and of course the training last.

I started to think about clothes. I knew that the bag that the old man had given me had clothes that fit me. Yet I didn't know his reason for helping me. I shook my head and thought some more. As I thought I started to think about how I was to train and how long it would take. I knew that I may not have enough time and that alone worried me.

I sighed as I looked down at the path from my stump. I got up and looked to the right then to the left. I didn't know where the next village or the village that was near to where this hut that I had found and was trying to claim as my own. I didn't know if I could take this anymore and so I started to walk. I took the right turn as if I had got out of my hut and walked right. I didn't know if this would take me to a village or town. I prayed that it did so I could get what I needed and be done with it. I had not noticed that the same old man that I had first met when I got here, and had saved me from being caged up was watching me. He was not far from me yet hidden by the trees that was on the other side of the road, or dirt road if you will. He was watching me as I walked onwards. Little did I know what would await me when I returned.

Amy's P.O.V

I kept my eyes on this man. He only seemed to give off a sort of fake smile. That only worried me more. He walked over to me and un strapped me from the table. He offered me one of his pale hands, which I took to get up. He helped me get up into a sitting position. I looked into his chilling eyes. He looked down at me then at his clipboard which had what I guessed was some sort of documents. He looked up from his sheets and said,

"I should tell you that your heart doesn't seem to be in good shape. I will be fixing that so that it will be in top shape. Also you seem to have a very strange charka feel to you. Almost as if you have a new charka element or an unknown charka type"

He said all this with a smirk that reminded me of a demon smiling at some poor soul before the demon would eat up that said poor soul. I shivered but found I could really bring myself to move much and as if reading my mind the man before me said. "I have used a drug on you that will make you unable to move your limbs for a while" with that said he moved to a table to get some medical tools, or what I guessed to be medical tools. I really couldn't see.

The sound of metal clashed a bit and I could hear the wind outside. Yet it was so dark in this room. Only the candles lit the room enough for him to see what he needed to do. He being humming to himself and for a moment I had wondered what song he was humming as I couldn't quite place it yet it sounded like I had heard it somewhere before.

I saw him walk over to me with what looks like a needle; this needle is on the end of a tube full of some type of purple liquid. I don't know what this stuff is but I feel my tummy turn and do flip flops. I start to feel sick and scared at the same time. And let me tell you that what I am feeling is not a nice feeling at all.

He gave me a warm smile before saying that this will not hurt. Then he jabbed my arm and I just felt dizzy and sick. After that everything went black. The last thing I heard was him saying something to the other guy that must have entered. He said something about getting something ready. Then everything went black and I didn't know anymore.

I didn't know how long I was lying down for, nor did I know what had happened. Or what day it was, all I do know was that everything hurt. I was in pain and couldn't open my eyes let alone move. I knew I was shaking I could feel that my hair was damp so that meant it had been wet or washed. I guessed washed since I didn't have any idea why it was damp. I couldn't remember what had happened I was just so tired. I was trying to think why my body was hurting me so much. Yet nothing came as I tried even more to open my eyes. I gave up trying to open them and just thought I must need the rest. I could hear something or someone walking round in the room, yet I didn't know where I was. Then I felt someone touch my arm.

Kabuto: Your back yay *Huggles you*

Melody: It's good to be back. *Is huggled* so anyone miss me?

Kabuto: No we only missed the story. Was that me in this chapter?

Melody: Maybe you will have to find out by reading once a week. Now thank you all for waiting for me and for reading. I would like to thank all my reviews that had reviewed this story so far. Thank you all.

**Please R&R thank you.**


	7. Jobs and hospitals

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 7:**

Alex's P.O.V

As I had found the village was not that far from the hut. I had noticed that the hut was hidden from most villagers and found that no one seemed too had noticed. This made me a bit happier as I could train more if I so chose, but like I had said before I needed some money and a job first. The job to get the money and the money to get what I needed. And so I began to think about what type of job to do. I noticed that there was an ad for a cleaner.

Now they never said what gender the cleaner had to be. I walked into what seemed to be a dinner or a bar of some kind. I would later find out that it was in fact a tavern. I walked in to be greeted by a cold look from the barman who owed the tavern. Also some of the men in this place looked like they would kill you rather then look at you. I felt more then scared by the looks yet kept a calm face. I walked nearer the barman and smiled nicely at him, or at least I think I was smiling. I hope I was I should say, anyway he just glared darkly at me and waited for me to speak.

"Hi I would like the job as a cleaner in here, the one that you have up in the window" I said yet hearing my own voice I was half believing that he would turn me down. I sounded almost cold and icy.

The barman blinked and seemed to be a bit scared. He then gulped as if I was the bad guy. He gave a weak scared looking smile and told me the job was mine if I want. Some of the other people in the tavern be them ninja or non ninja had got up and left while the rest just looked my way. If I had looked I would have seen how scared they were.

I smiled and told him I would take the job to which he only nodded. I waited for him to tell me when to start and to my shock he said tomorrow. I thought he would make me work here and now. Oh well I wanted a job and now I have one. For a moment I thought how long would I have and how would I know if my sister had come with me or not. I myself had no real proof that she was here. Let alone in any danger. Little did I know that she was in danger that we both were. Or rather she was and I would soon be.

I left the tavern to take a look round the village. This way I would be able to find shops that I would need and other things as well. I could see the market and thought about looking at the stools. Who knows I may find some locks and tools for said locks. I could see many things in fact I saw some things I would love to have. However even though I was only looking at the items in which I would have liked to buy, and filing them away in my mind for when I had the money. I kept getting so many glares and scared looks. Most seemed to give me a hateful look while others seemed to be scared of me. I couldn't make it out as I walked through the streets of this village. I kept getting a feeling that I was being watched. I felt a bit scared and lonely at the same time.

Amy's P.O.V

That feeling of someone touching my arm soon went and again I was alone. And again I didn't know how long I was alone for or what was happening. But what I do know is that when I opened my eyes I could see that I was in a white room. It was daylight. The sun was bright and I noticed that this looked like a hospital of some sort.

I looked round trying to find where I could be. I saw a window with clean white blinds. The sun was already up, hence the bright room I was in. The blinds were also up to let in the light. I sat up feeling weak yet something was not right. It felt like my breathing was better and my heart didn't hurt like it would do normally. This confused me a bit as I sat there. I was trying to work out how I felt fine as if nothing ever happened.

To me I felt like I was normal, which is something that I had always wanted to feel. I smiled and tried to sit up. The key word here is tried. I couldn't get up yet I found unlike before I was not in pain like I would be normally. This made me more then confused but at the same time I felt happy. I could hear that the birds outside was singing and that to made me happy.

Then a thought went into my head. Where am I and where is my older brother. At this point in time I thought I had some kind of attack and my brother had got me to the hospital. Or that is what I thought I didn't really think that what had happened before was real. Not when I had woke up in this clean hospital like room.

I just thought for a moment I was in the hospital back home and had a strange dream when I had my attack. Yet at the same time I was confused about my heart. I had a weak heart yet however it feels like it is stronger then it use to be. This only confused me. Did I have a heart transplant? If so then that would explain some things.

I heard footsteps again and this time I looked to the door to see it open. In came a woman with long blonde hair in two pig tails. She had a big rack (big boobs) I a calm look on her face. Yet that look could easy pass as a person interested in me at this point. She looks at my chart and then at me.

I shake a little as she is just stood there staring at me, or more staring at my eyes. I gave her a weak smile and she gave me a calm smile, almost like a smirk.

"Well now how are we today?" She asked me her voice sounded much like my old aunt, old and wise and yet almost mockingly.

I smiled back or at least tried to. "I'm fine a little sore but I feel better then I have been apart from the slight pain….." I said as she raised an eye brow.

"That pain can not be helped and will leave when you are fully healed. What I want to know most is what the sound ninja wanted with you. My men said that they found them and noticed that they seemed to be taken you back to sound with them. They killed the sound ninja carrying you and brought you here when one of my medical team said that your breathing was getting laboured."

All this shocked me. I had been kidnapped by ninja. But ninjas died out I think. I know they were once real and that Naruto was based on some truth. Yet I knew that the anime Naruto as well as the manga that the anime was based off, was all made up. The real ninja only used weapons and made sure they were quite in order to kill others for money. There was never any real Justus or so I had learnt.

I couldn't help however feels as if I was in the Naruto world. As the lady in front of me looked a little bit to real to be just a cosplayer. I blinked but didn't say anything. Too in shock to speak and I could tell that it was getting on this ladies nerves. I inwardly shudder as I looked at her with a nervous sweat starting.

"Well what did they want you? Could it be your bloodlimt?" She asked. I have yet to know what a bloodlimt is. I know that the word bloodlimt in Naruto normally means a rare trait passed down the line in a family. This rare trait is something that only they can do and nobody else unless they are Pein. However that is all I know like I said before I was not really into Naruto my older brother is.

I looked calmly before I said sighed and said. "I don't know I don't even know what a bloodlimt is. I mean I get what it is but I don't know what mine is or if I even have one" This seemed to make her rise her other eyebrow. She knew I was telling her the truth but my defeated look.

After what seemed like forever she then spoke. "I see" was her first words and her eyes seemed to bore into mine. I felt uncomfortable and weak at the same time. I breathed in and out waiting for her to say more. She merely gave a smirk almost a cunning one and for once since meeting her I felt like she was going to be one scary person. I would soon learn that the 5th hokage was in deeded a fearful woman and ninja in one.

Kabuto: Wow so she is in Konoha? Wow 0.0 didn't see that one coming.

Melody: Yeah I thought I may have Amy Chan trained in Konoha but now I am thinking about just having her make some friends. Next chapter however Kabuto you will be in it, as well as some others from sound. ^_^

Kabuto: Ahhh yes finely I get to be in the next chapter yay. *Dances round*

Melody: Well you great fans of mine it is up hope you like this week's chapter. Now thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it. I would like to thank all my reviews that had reviewed this story so far. Thank you all.

**Please R&R thank you.**


	8. New flat and kidnapped by Sound

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: Sorry I will be away for a week on a business trip. So you will get the next chapter on the 10th of May.

**Chapter 8:**

Kabuto's P.O.V

I had come and saw that my men had been killed. I knew it was the Konoha ninja that did this. I smirked darkly and thought that one day I will have what it is that the Akatsuki have. I know that they had got their hands on one of the cursed ones. Or so the story of their clan went. I never did find out the name of the clan just that they had yin yang eyes and had strong Justus that was part of their bloodlimt. I would have liked to meet one to see what was inside and what made them tick. I almost had one until those Konoha ninja's took my test subject away. I sighed when I read the report and then sighed even more as I stood in a tree watching the dead bodies of some weak sound ninjas lying on the ground slowly decaying. I pushed my glasses up and went back to sound to try and come up with a new way to get one of the cursed ones.

However I never did get back to sound that day. I had seen one of them. The cursed ones I mean. I saw him a young male no older then myself or maybe even a few years older. He was tall had the eyes and had even seemed to scare the other villagers. I thought for a moment. Could the cursed ones live somewhere in this village? I smirked inwardly at the thought. Maybe I could take him back to sound. Let the ninja of Konoha have the other one. I started to follow him.

Alex's P.O.V

I walked through the market streets still feeling as if someone is watching me. Yet I try and think that no one is. As I walk I can sense the villager's eyes watching me. I notice their harsh glares and I glare back. I know most boys like me wouldn't glare back or wouldn't get as upset as me. However I am not like most boys my age. I walked until I came to the same dirt road that had brought me here. That is when I could see a shadow. I thought at first that I was just a traveller or someone that was lost. But boy was I wrong, had I know what or rather who he was I would never have been relaxed.

"Hello there" was the very first thing I heard. It was a male voice and one I knew all to well. I knew that from reading many stories online, that fans had wrote about this person that he would not know who I was. For he was none other then Kabuto Yakushi.

I shivered inwardly and stopped in my tracks. I thought for a moment and then said, "May I help you?" It was meant to see why he had stopped me and what he wanted. I knew from watching and reading Naruto that he loved to play some type of mind game. Also he may want something like info so he could find something out. And that would be bad if I said anything that would make him think that.

Not only that I also remembered that he liked to get members for Orochimaru. That made me shivers just a little as I thought hard for a moment. What if I had something that he wanted or just what if I had a bloodlimt and didn't know it? All those seemed to be like good things that would make him stop and talk to me. A stranger that he didn't know. Unless he was looking for someone and he had hoped that I had seen said person.

Yet right now I guess he just wanted me for something dark and twisted. I heard him walking forwards, towards me. He stopped behind me as I turned to face him. "Yes I was wondering if you would be so kind to tell me your name. I am Kabuto Yakushi please to meet you. I also want to know if you are looking for a job" he said with a smile.

Yet I knew that the smile was fake and that he may want to recruit me for his evil twisted ways. ((A/N: I am sorry to any Kabuto fans. I am a Kabuto fan but don't worry I won't let him be to evil))

I looked at him to see that his eyes were more darker in person then that in the anime and manga. "Sure I am Alex and I am sorry I already have a job." I told him trying to sound like I was sorry. When deep down I was nothing of the sort.

Kabuto only smiled or smirked in his dark evil twisted way. "I see sorry to bother you then Alex. I hoe you don't think me rude but your name is strange" he remarked. I just blinked the next thing I know he has vanished and something hits my neck and I fall into darkness.

Amy's P.O.V

I was given a flat to stay in. It was next to Naruto so if I did try anything he would stop me. I guess they don't trust me. Since I didn't know what a bloodlimt really was and what they had told me had made me a bit more then confused. Not only that they didn't know why Sound had wanted me and then one of the ninja said maybe I was a run away from sound. Of course that did not go well.

They had Naruto as a guard and boy was he loud and way to full of life. At first when he heard he thought I knew this Sasuke person but I don't. He was not very nice at first but when he saw that I was not a bad person and that I myself didn't know who Sasuke was (in person anyway, I am not telling him I know him from my brothers anime videos and games). He seemed to quieten down some.

He had came to think that I was someone who had been kidnap by Orochimaru or his men and been forced to work for him. How he came up with that I shall never know. I only smiled and was lead to where I would be staying in Konoha. I stood just in the doorway of the flat. It was downstairs and in my point of view it was big. Naruto's flat was upstairs.

I wondered if his flat was also big. I smiled calmly as I walked over to where a sofa was. I saw that there was a table and chairs as well as the sofa and as I looked into each room I found lots of things that I thought this place would never have. I saw a bed, wardrobes and a chest of draws in the bedroom. I found a bath and shower as well as a sink and toilet. That was in the bathroom. I found the kitchen and then when I walked back into the living room. I saw a box on the floor. And two on the sofa.

I walked over and opened one of the boxes to find clothes for me. They looked to be my size. I smiled the next box held things that I would use for the bathroom. Like toothpaste a tooth brush and a towel as well as a wash cloth and soap. I smiled knowing that they mean well. I then placed the box down and walked into the kitchen again, this time I saw some more boxes but unlike last time these were not packed in the normal boxes but was more like the food ready to be put away.

I smiled at their thoughtfulness and started to put the food away. I had found that there were plates and chopsticks yet I never saw any knives or forks. I guess the anime and manga Naruto was more Japanese then English. I just kept packing away the food and had found that they had given me milk and eggs in the fridge. I then made my way back into living room and grabbed the box for the bedroom the one that had the clothes. I placed it on what looked like a floor bed. I forgot the name but that didn't matter. When I had put the clothes away and put the bathroom stuff away it was getting late. The sun was about to set and that meant that it would be time for bed. I had noticed that they had given me a pair of pj's for which I am grateful.

I changed into the pj's that they had given me. The pj's fit me nicely and was light which was good due to the heat. I got into bed and sighed as I looked out the window to see the sun setting. I half smiled and started to think if my older brother was worried about me. My heart galloped through the stars that night and I wondered about my older brother and did he miss me as much as I missed him? I sighed and shook it off for now thinking that he did. Little did I know that he at this point was in danger and not only that but he did miss me. If I had known I would have gone to try and save him. Yet I knew nothing. Nor did I know what awaited me the next morning.

Kabuto: I am not really mean I just love seeing what makes other tick. But wow I must say poor Alex being taken away by me. And poor Amy being in the hands of Konoha ninjas. And not know that she has a bloodlimt.

Melody: Well she may learn some ninja moves before she meets you Kabuto or they may think she is a spy and just keep a tag on her. I am not sure yet but I will when I get back. And yeah poor Alex he really needs to learn maybe he will become a spy of sound.

Kabuto: *Thinks hard and smirks* I think he will make a great spy for sound and who knows what may follow? *Laughs evilly.*

Melody: Thank you all who reviewed. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

And now the past reviewers:

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

**Please R&R thank you.**


	9. Joining Sound and New home

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 9:**

Kabuto's P.O.V

I had knocked him out as he didn't seem to want to come join sound. I picked him up to find he was a bit lighter then I thought he would be. I began to walk back think to myself. This guy did have a strange name. I wondered for a moment why he had a strange name. Maybe his parents didn't want a boy and gave him that one. I soon pushed the thought out of my head and began getting back to sound. I had a lot to do.

As I walked I remembered hearing about the girl that had the same bloodlimt as the guy I was carrying. She had been the first one I had wanted. Just to study mind you even if that meant cutting her open and doing evil test on her. Yet that mission had failed because those idiots from Konoha had killed the sound ninjas I had sent out. I sighed at that thought. It had not been a good turn out as we needed more ninjas.

I now had to find other ninjas to join be them missing ninjas or non ninjas that I could turn. I looked at Alex for a moment. If I could teach him how to be a ninja then we would have at least one new ninja on our team. I liked that thought for we would be replacing sound ninjas that we lost. And not that I would be able to see first hand what his bloodlimt can do and who knows it may even make lord Orochimaru pleased. With that thought I headed back to sound using the long way round as to not get caught.

Alex's P.O.V

I could not open my eyes at first. It was cool and it felt like I was in a room. A white room or maybe a dark room. I still had my eyes closed. I heard something to my left. It sounded like typing and then as if someone was then writing something down before it went back to the writing. I shivered and hoped that if it was who I was thinking then he would notice. However it was short lived for he did notice and it was him. Kabuto's voice was what I noticed. I knew his voice how it sounded and how evil he made most of his words sound.

"Ahhh your wake I know you are due to your breathing. Now come on open your eyes. I won't hurt you Alex san" I calmly yet carefully opened my eyes.

I half thought he would be by the bedside or looking down at me at least. But he was not there. I turned to my left and saw he was near a computer. As I looked I saw that he had been the one that had been typing and writing. Yet I didn't know what he had been writing. I could only hope it was nothing to do with me. He looked up at this point and gave me what seemed to be a smile or smirk. I knew it as a fake smile.

"How about I cut you a deal? You can work for sound and let me learn all about your bloodlimt, or you can die and I can still learn about your bloodlimt, so what shall it be Alex?" He asked darkly I could taste the smirk he had on him.

I shuddered for I knew there was not much choice. Yet what he had said had got me. I had a bloodlimt, me now I wondered what it was that made the villagers scared of me. Could it be I have it in my eyes as an eye bloodlimt? I guess that would make sense. I sighed in defeat for now. For he had me, "okay I'll join sound" I told him but inside I was keeping something from him.

I saw him smirk as he stood up. "That is great Alex san; I would like to know a few things. First have you ever been a ninja before? If so what village have you came from?"

I looked at him and blinked. He would teach me how to be a ninja. I thought for a moment on that and then thought better of it. I knew he wouldn't have the time. No he would more likely get someone else to train me.

"No I have never been a ninja nor had any ninja training" I told him he only hmm me and started to type up what I guess was my profile for sound.

As soon as that was done he showed me to what I guess would be my room. I found I would be sharing with one of the other sound ninjas. A young male who was the same age as Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Not that I cared for I knew some type of fighting as I have stated before. Yet I was a bit worried in case he turned out to be a bully.

A whole hour went by before I met him. He was tall with big muscles. I shuddered when I saw him. He gave me what I could tell was a dirty look before he glared at me. If you thought Sasuke's glare was scary this guys made his look weak.

"Hay punk what are you looking at?" He asked as he lifted me so easy off the ground. His fist was strong and I noted that he had a strong grip. I smiled at him which I soon found to be silly of me. For I was hit with his fist before I could reply to him. I blinked but didn't have time to see his next move. He kicked me in the gut and sent me flying. Then I felt him hit me not sure what with but I went into the wall. I could hear his footsteps as he came closer. He grabbed my top and pulled me up. He looked at me then spoke.

"I see you don't really know how to fight. I tell ya what I will teach you how to fight in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu so you can stand up for yourself. Now don't think I am going soft I just don't want a weakling like you for a roommate and beside Master Kabuto also ordered me. He was right about one thing you really don't have much training as a ninja. At this time you could pass as a Genin then anything. A beginner at this time. Tomorrow morning bright and early at 4 am I want you up and washed and dressed if possible make sure you eat."

Those were his last words to me that night as he dropped me and pointed to the floor to sleep on. It was then that I noticed that this room only had one bed.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling wide awake. I got up and walked to the window. I would often back home walk towards the window in order to open it to get fresh air into the room. The sun was only just coming up. I thought about all that has happened. I hoped my older brother was okay yet something about thinking that made my belly hurt. I shivered in what could only be seen as fear.

To me that thought alone made it feel as if something was wrong. I couldn't stay here but I knew I couldn't just run away. I sighed and went to see if I felt like having something to eat. I found out however that I was not hungry. I left the flat to see if walking would clear my head. I walked the streets unaware at the time that a few ninja had seen me and was watching me.

As I walked I found myself a bit lost. This so called village was big. Much bigger then I thought, yet I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that the copy Nin was nearby. So deep in thought that I didn't even notice when he had joined me.

"Hey how are you doing Amy Chan?" He asked and I jumped when he spoke. It was not that he sounded mean or cold or even evil or anything that would make most jump. It was that I myself was not thinking that he was there and was shocked to learn that he was there.

"I am fine Kakashi San" I told him a bit calmer then I felt. I saw him smile or at least I think he was. His eyes turned up as if he was eye smiling. "That's good to hear mind if I join you for a walk this morning Amy Chan?" He asked and I just shrugged. "I don't mind." I told him with a half smile. It was okay having him walk next to me. For the most part he was calm and quite. Not like my older brother would have been if we were walking.

Yet I get the feeling that Kakashi knew I was hiding something. He kept looking at me every now and then. He made me feel a little uneasy. Yet at the same time he made me feel safe.

As we walked I noticed that we were slowly heading towards the training grounds. I had notice this only due to the small face alone that Naruto had shown me the day before. I was about to ask why we was walking to the training grounds when Kakashi spoke.

"We are here now Amy I know that you are not a ninja, yet you do have a bloodlimt. The Hokage wants me to train you to use it. Yet we need to know what it dose and how you use it at the level you are on. If you have never use it before then maybe you can try to find a way to use it. I will be training you to use some jutsus that every Genin knows, such as the shadow clone jutsu. Okay Amy Chan?"

He asked me as if I had a say yet I could tell that I did not. It was more likely to see if I was a real threat to them and if they could use me. I remembered my older brother once saying that in Naruto ninjas are tools that are used by others. Yet Naruto the main character didn't want that to be true and wanted to have his own ninja way.

I looked up at the copy ninja and gave a weak smile. "Okay Kakashi sensei" I said and he smiled, that was when my hard training began.

Kabuto: Hmmm Amy will be trained as a ninja cool. Maybe I could fight against her.

Melody: Yes she will be trained yet she could become dangerous round you Kabuto. However I am going to make her Strong enough to be at your level with the first stage of her bloodlimt.

Kabuto: *Thinks hard and smirks* Yeah I could kidnap her and look inside of her to see what ticks. Maybe she could be my number one as I am Orochimaru's right hand man. Amy could be my right hand girl.

Melody: Thank you all who reviewed. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

And now the past reviewers:

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	10. Three months later

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 10:**

Normal P.O.V

Kabuto walked quietly in the sound compound. His footfalls echoed along the long halls as he made his way to lord Orochimaru's chambers. He stopped just outside of lord Orochimaru's room and knocked. "Come in Kabuto" came his master's voice from within.

It had been a whole three months since Alex was brought to sound and already he was strong. He was at the same level as Sasuke yet his charka seemed to be dark almost demonic in some way. It had seemed that his bloodlimt was that of a dark or evil type. He didn't even need to chant like he use to. Kabuto had found that to be something that had bothered him. For he himself had began to fear the boy he had brought to sound.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru's eyes and gave a bow. Not feeling scared like others would. He knew that Alex never showed any fear towards Orochimaru but seem to show some type of respect towards Orochimaru and he had noted that Orochimaru seemed at this time to be amused.

"What is Kabuto?" came the dark a slimly voice that was Orochimaru's. Kabuto looked at lord Orochimaru and said, "My Lord it seems that Alex Kun is coming along quite nicely. Also this years Chunnin Exams are coming up and I would like to put together a three man squad with Alex in the team. But unlike last time they will not wear sound ninja headbands for that would be foolish. I think I will give them Grass ninja headbands from that team of grass ninja that we killed. I had ordered our men to take the headbands and give them to me for this event." Kabuto smirked as he had thought it up on his own.

Orochimaru knew that they needed info on new teams and the best way to do this was what Kabuto had done. By taking headbands off dead ninjas. "Very well Kabuto I will allow you to get more info by using our little Alex. I have two other sound ninja in mind. And I have a copy of the sheet that they need to enter the exams. So when they are ready you shall give them the sheets and take them as far as you are able" He told Kabuto who nodded. Kabuto then left to do what he needed to do.

Alex's P.O.V

I didn't know how long I had trained. It was three months ago that I came here. My roommate seems to be happy that I am strong, and yet at the same time he seems to be also scared of me. I can't blame him though I am a little bit scared. I had noticed that something is not right. I have learned that my bloodlimt is strong and I need to chant or rather a use to need to chant. Now I just have to think the chant in my head and it happens.

Let me tell you what it is I can do. When I first started like I said I needed to chant. I would chant these lines out, Black flame Lilly I reject. And then black flames shoot out of thin air and burn what it is I am aiming at. I find that I have to keep looking at what it is I am trying to attack. Yet the feeling I have is so dark and cold. So evil that I find myself feeling scared.

Also it was at this time I first heard that voice in my head. At least I think it is in my head. It seems to have an evil tone and the voice itself is dark, cold and evil when it speaks. I at time have had talks with the voice, I have even felt as if the voice has tried to take over my own body to make it doge or attack what is at the time attacking me.

I now sit on the bed that my roommate has given me. Yes he gave me a bed or rather he made it. I must say he is very good at making a bed. He told me he used to be a carpenter. Yet Orochimaru had tricked him into joining sound. He was strong and was good in Taijutsu which was good for him. While he was here he had learned Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

I think about the voice and a shiver comes to me. I feel scared but I know not to show it. That would look like weakness to them. I heard that the Chunnin Exams is coming up and hope they don't send me, but something tells me I have no say and they will make me go. Then the voice speaks to me as if reading my thoughts.

"What's wrong king? Scared to fight in the exam? Your weak without me, I can help you, I can free you and show you how to fight for real." It mocks me as if I really am weak. I frown at what it says. I feel as if it is a ghost, or a demon trying to mess with my head. I feel as though it may even be an inner me, like from the anime Bleach. An inner hollow that screams for me to kill that tries to over throw me in order to carry out a bloodlust of some kind. I shake my head as if to rid me of the thought. No I am not scared to fight; I am scared of losing control.

I hear him laugh and I glare at nothing to those who can see me. I get up and head out into the training grounds. I need to train and find away to see what the voice looks like, for all I know it could be nothing more then a Genjutsu. Yet something told me it was no Genjutsu or any type of Jutsu what so ever.

Amy's P.O.V

I was feeling pain. Kakashi sensei was not the one who trained me. He had got someone else to. Some new Jonnin called Ri. I hated him more then anything. First off he wanted me to climb a tree without using my hands. He even showed me how by walked up the tree in a straight line. The jerk didn't tell me how he did it; he only said that he wanted me to do it and something about focusing my charka into my feet. The thing is I don't know how one dose that.

I had been running up and down trees, sometimes denting them other times breaking them. Yes I am sad to say I broke a tree in half. Now I don't know how I did it but I did it. Ri still has not let up about since I did that. Now the pain I felt was from doing all the training. I can now say I am able to run up and down a tree. Without it breaking or getting any of the dents that it use to. Ri treated me to noodles. Although he called it something else. To me it was noodles I tell ya. Oh yeah I have learnt some new jutsus. Okay I have learnt jutsus full stop.

I have learned the shadow clone; see this boy with bright yellow hair taught me it. He said his name was Naruto. I guess he must be the main character from the anime/manga and video game my older brother plays on. I had also learnt Wind release vacuum sphere. I have dubbed that wind bullet. And water style raging waves. Ok here is the full list of what I learnt.

Shadow clone

Wind release vacuum sphere

Water style raging waves

Ice Darts Jutsu

Lighting Style earth flash

Flapping Chidori (No I never told Kakashi sensei that I learnt this as this was taught to me by Ri, who I have a feeling has not told Kakashi as he told me not to tell Kakashi that he knows and to keep it under my hat)

Mystical palm jutsu

Summoning Jutsu (I was taught this by a female called Kaede Darkwing. She made me sign a scroll in my blood so I could summon white tigers like she can, I am still unable to summon big ones the biggest I can summon is the size of a greyhound)

Water wall

Grand fireball jutsu

And last but not least the substitution jutsu.

So as you can see I have learnt a lot. No Ri didn't teach me all of them, some was taught by others. I am now trying yes trying to learn some Taijutsu. It is hard as I have found out. However when I have had this lesson cleared or over I move onto weapon throwing. Yes I am learning both of these at the same time. Taijutsu in the morning and weapon throwing in at noon and onwards. My body is killing me. Ri has gone all out with his training. He is the one person that has been teaching me Taijutsu and is the main reason why my body hurts. My weapons teacher is someone by the name of Iruka.

He was nice and all and I liked him due to his kindness. Yet something told me he could be deadly if he wished to be, like all ninjas could. And today was the same as most of the days here or so I thought. I walked into the training grounds where sure enough Ri was waiting for me. He gave me a smile and said with what I could call fake happiness.

"Well the Chunnin Exams are here and you are going solo in it, normally we sent in teams Genin teams of three but since you do not a team and the hokage has asked me to invite you to the exams I must warn you"

Already I didn't like where this was going, warn me about what and what was the Chunnin exam? I stared at him and waited for him to carry on.

"Now the exam is easy in one sense but hard for most. You have two parts sometimes three depends on who is running it. Just remember it is all about what you have learned and how well you do, as what you're fighting is like. In a short sense it is mostly to test your skills and level that you have come to" He told me which only made me even more confused.

The whole morning we spared, he showed me some new moves and we even had a weapons fight. He won but then again he is stronger then me. At noon we broke and I went to Ichiraku Ramen shop where I met up with Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura. Naruto was happy to see me as was Sakura. I could never tell with Kakashi due to his mask and as for Sai I gave up. He calls me young hag which makes Sakura beat him up. It was funny really.

"Hay Amy Chan come sit with us" Naruto yelled out and pulled me towards a seat. Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto and I and I could swear I saw a sweat drop. I just smiled and looked at Naruto and the others. "So guys what's up?" Naruto was use to this by now and smiled brightly.

"Nothing much we are going to cheer you on in the Chunnin Exams is all" he said which seemed to earn him a whack from Sakura, although I am not sure why. I smiled at him and said "thanks guys I will need it." He nodded and smiled.

Kakashi who was reading what I think is porn spoke. "So you really are going through with it? The exams I mean. I wish you good luck I remember when my team went through them. It is hard but a good way to test your skills." He told me which I had a feeling he was a little bit worried about me. Yet I shook that off as nothing. It had been three months since I have been here in Konoha. I have almost forgotten what my old life was. But I make sure I remember. I know my brother is still out there.

I have found out that I have indeed have got a bloodlimt. I feel confused on it through as I have to chant still. The chant I say is along the lines of, white then an element like fire water lighting and so forth, then the words lily I reject. The strange thing about it is that feels warm and I have found with the words, green fire lily I reject. I am able to heal it doesn't have to be fire it can be anything that is element but green in itself is the healing. I have come to a guess that the colours are the key. The colours I know are, red which seem to be for attacks. White for pure things. Green for healing and blue for restoring a person's charka.

Now this may seem to be easy, but trust me it is not. I have found I had to use or make two new hand seals and say balance in order to active my bloodlimt. Which is an eye one? Kakashi helped me to find that out on my own. My eyes have also changed they are silver cat like, and when I active my bloodlimt they change and have the ying yang symbol in them. I find that the most strange thing so far.

Tomorrow is the day of the Chunnin Exams and I am a bit scared. But I will give it my all as my new friends here are counting on me. I climb into bed seeing as the day has gone by so fast. Naruto, Sakura and Sai left to go and train. Well Naruto and Sai did, Sakura had to do medical stuff for the hokage. Kakashi and me had sat and talked about my bloodlimt and my skills I now have. As well as how far I have come since I came here. Then I went back home. I call it that as I have no where else to go. I look out into the dark sky, I can see the stars which is something back home in England I was not able to see. I think I ever saw it twice back in England. Here it seems the stars are always out to play. And I think how lucky I am. I gave a quite prayer for my older brother, hope he is alright. I miss him the most no one here can compare to him. They just don't act like him. I lay down and soon I am asleep.

Kabuto: She missing her brother oh boy, she will be weak and easy to fall when the Chunnin Exams start. I wonder how Alex will be when he sees his little sister.

Melody: Yeah I know will they have to fight like Hinata and Neji? I am not sure I think they will know each other, yet I am going to be making Alex seem a bit darker, yet he will still care for his little sister.

Kabuto: Really even though they are apart? When they meet they may not know each other and attack.

Melody: Kabuto Kun shut up they will not. Thank you all who reviewed. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

And now the past reviewers:

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	11. The day before the exams

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: I am sorry but I will be away on a Go Club match and will not be back until 18th of June Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 11:**

Normal P.O.V

The Chunnin Exams was just round the corner and both Alex and Amy would be in it. Both would see each other again, and unknowingly both would have to face each other. Alex had been place with two other team mates. A girl and a boy his age. Their names were Kari and Kohaku. They were not brother and sister, yet they at times acted like they were. The three of them was heading out to Konoha like they was ordered to. Kohaku and Kari were strong. Much stronger then any real Genin should be. Their level was at Jonnin rank.

Alex was at a much higher then his team mates. He was at the same level as ANBU or even one of the three Sannin that he had heard about. As they moved they could see the gates to the village. They had their grass ninja headbands that Kabuto had gave them. The guards looked at them and Alex handed over the three sheets that held their id as ninjas to take this year exams.

Alex's P.O.V

I was told that my new team mates would be here. I nodded at Kabuto and waited until a knock came. Kabuto had opened the door and smiled then said they are here and we should go. He then gave me the grass ninja headbands. I took mine as well as three papers that I was then told was my team's entire id to get into the village for the exams. I nodded at that and stood up. When I looked back up Kabuto had gone and there was a female and a male.

"Hay I am Kari Ling and this is Kohaku Hakie." The guy gave a small wave and said hay man to me. I nodded back and looked at them. They both had their grass ninja headbands on already. I knew we should leave. I sighed and said, "Okay let's go we go to Konoha and gather info on the other ninjas. Also make sure that you don't get found out" I know that didn't need to be said but I felt like saying it. And soon we were off jumping through trees and as we went on our way I could feel some type of bond forming between the three of us. This only made me feel uneasy though.

I shook off to being in sound to much. I sighed calmly before that voice in my head could have a go at me. I knew we were near the gates when Kari gave me a poke. Almost as if to wake me up. I glared at her but then that softened. I couldn't believe I had glared at someone. That was never like me, I may have smirked or grinned like mad but never before today had I glared.

She looked a bit scared but said that we were here. That was when I remembered that I had all of our ids on me. I sighed and gave the man at the gate our id to get in and to also say we were going to the Chunnin exam. He smiled at us and then let us in. Now we needed to find the hotel or inn while we are here to stay. I saw one and entered it. I booked my team in two rooms. One was for the only girl in my team as I don't think she would have liked to be in the same room as us men. In fact I don't think she would have let me or Kohaku live it down. Let alone live through the night.

I looked at my team mates and gave them a calm look. "I am going to go and take a look round catch ya in a bit" I said as I walked off to the streets where most of the shops were at. Now the only way I know this was I could see shop signs and other things like a small market where some outside traders sell their stuff. Seeing them reminded me of the very first time I had been to a village and saw a market. I couldn't help but stop, and stare at the stalls. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice a silver hair Jonnin speak to me. At least not until he placed one hand on my shoulder in a friendly tap.

I turned round to see, OMG Kakashi sensei. I mean thee Kakashi sensei. "Hi I am sorry but I was trying to talk to you and you seemed to be off in your own little world. I wanted to welcome you to Konoha" He said as he eye smiled me. I blinked to say I was not nervous would be a big understatement.

I blinked some more and said calmly as I could, which sounded like a soft spoken voice and not my own. "Umm hi nice to meet you thanks for umm having me" This only made him eye smile more. He told me I was welcome and if I should need anything to just let one of the Chunnin or Jonnin know. I nodded as he walked off to talk to some other Jonnin from this village. I could tell by the charka and the headband that they were Jonnin as well as being from this village. Yet I couldn't remember this Jonnin.

I walked off looking round calmly not knowing at that time, that someone was watching me. This was only due to the voice that had come back. You remember that voice I was telling you about. The one inside my head, well it has come back and I can hear it. The chilling things that it whispers to me. I have been hearing it while I have been travelling to the hidden leaf village. And let me tell you that it is not great having a voice in your head talking to you.

I made it to where the waterfall is in Konoha. You know the place where Naruto first met the Toad Sage, yeah that one. I sat down next to the waterfall. The sound of the waterfall rushing down made me happy. It soothed me a bit and I was able for a time forget the voice. Then something happened, I fell asleep or what I thought was sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked like a graveyard. Yet it was strange, as I knew I was where that waterfall was. So I guess I fell asleep, yet the more I looked at the graveyard the more confused I got. I looked behind me to find that the graveyard was sideways. The sky and whole place was sideways. Not only that the sky was not really there, but water or the sea. It looked like the sea but above me which means the sea would be sideways. I was beyond confused.

Then I heard a voice call out to me. "I see you have woken up. I am…..Why are you just sitting there Alex?" He asked me. I blinked and looked to find a, what seemed to be a very big black dragon with red eyes. Did he talk? The voice that spoke just now was not like the one I had been haring, this one seemed wise and noble. I didn't get his name he must have said it to soft. I blinked a few more times before I noticed that he did not look happy. Not only that but he had asked me what I was sitting here.

"I am sorry what do you want me to do? Stand?" I asked in a flat tone. His eyes flashed and I soon felt liked I was falling, no wait I was falling. "AHHHHHHHH" This had to be a dream right? It just had to be.

Amy's P.O.V

Today was the day of the Chunnin Exam. I was scared yet happy all in one go. I walked down the street heading for the school. I know that they was holding it their so I knew where to go. Yet I didn't know what was in store for me. I was wearing my new clothes that Naruto had brought me. He said that Sakura helped him get me the outfits as he didn't know what girls liked. It was sweet and I thanked him for the clothes. Kakashi sensei had got me some weapons and a weapons pouch as well as a leg holster. I was all set even Sai got me some sandals and some art stuff. Sakura had added some medical stuff like a first aid kit. They really went all out for me.

I was so happy that I had made friends. Yet I never told them that I missed my old home or my older brother. In fact I never even told them I had a brother. I knew one day that they may find out, or may even find out that I am not from this world. I got to the school only to find that the Exam had been moved to tomorrow. I smacked my forehead at not knowing that but just sighed. I made my way home to go and get some stuff for the hot springs. I needed a bath and at the same time I needed to relax.

I got changed into my bath suit that I found was in fact allowed. I slipped into the hot steam and hot to warm water. It felt good to soak. As I started to relax I looked round. I saw someone I didn't know so I guessed that they were here for the exams or I just had never met them before. Then again it could be someone who was juts passing through. I looked to my right where I could see the room that we girls walk into and leave our stuff before we got into the hot springs. This was starting to make me relax. I was deep in thought with a half smile on my face when I felt someone move next to me. I looked to my left and saw it was that girl that I had first seen. It was just me and her in this hot springs.

"Hay I am Kari nice to meet you" The girl said in a sweet and kind sounding voice. Yet something about her, the way she just said it and her voice bothered me. As if she was not to be trusted. I gave her a fake smile that seemed to be real enough for her. "Nice to meet you to Kari Chan I am Amy" I told her as she nodded. Yet she looked confused for about a second or so until she went back to being fake as I called it.

She nodded as she gave me what I called an evil smile. I wanted to shudder but I didn't. Little did I know that a male someone with silver hair and glasses was watching me? No they were not watching Kari although I guess that they may have at one point. We talked for a bit before getting out. It was nice to meet someone who was going to do the Exams as well. I smiled at that thought and made my way to where I had put my things.

Kabuto's POV:

I watched what I guessed to be the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I smiled as I saw her with one of the ninjas from sound. I can not tell you why I felt like this. I could see how lovely she looked. She had a nice body from what I could tell. It was creamy white almost pale, but not as pale as say my Lord. She kinda reminded me of Hinata or at least her skin did. So smooth and soft I closed my eyes and I could see her angel like face. I felt warm on my insides yet I didn't know why I felt like this. I just knew I had to have her.

I had a strong feeling as well that she was not weak but strong. Even if her being strong turned out to be only in her emotions she would still be seen as strong. To me her level felt like that of a Chunnin not like Alex's level but yet not far from his own level. She was not as young as most Genin I had seen. She looked to be my age or round about. Her long hair looked like silk I could feel my groin harden as I watched her get dressed. I tried to keep as still and as quite. I knew as soon as she was out of my sight I would need to take a cold shower. Yet I had made up my mind I will have her, I will make her call out my name and take her passion as well, as her body.

Kabuto: Hmmm I am having evil rude thoughts about her already. Sounds like this will be fun.

Melody: Kabuto you bad man. But it is just like you to want to take away a girl's only thing that they can give and never have back. (Wink) yet I know your evil Kabuto however I also know that you will find out about her bloodlimt and then take her body and soul. Just try not to kill her ok?

Kabuto: Oh okay, I will just make her my love slave.

Melody: Kabuto Kun shut up you mean man who works for the devil better known as Orochimaru. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

And now the past reviewers:

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	12. Alex meets his demon

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 12:**

Normal P.O.V

Naruto was walking round the forest, heading to the waterfall where he had met the toad sage. He smiled at the memories, yet as he neared the big waterfall he saw someone. To him it looked like the person had passed out and was having a nightmare. Naruto thought he needed help and ran towards him.

Alex's P.O.V

I was falling I felt the air whooshing around me. I couldn't look down for fear of what I would soon crush into. Yet even though I was falling I heard the voice from before. "What are you doing little boy?" It mocked me as I looked up to where it came from. I saw the same guy from before that one I couldn't hear very well at first. Now I heard him as though he was speaking plain and clear. Which he was at this time. I didn't reply to him though.

"Stop being so scared. All you have to do is find the box with me in it. I will give you a clue. I am a weapon so look for anything that looks like a weapon." He said to me and I nodded, yet no sooner had I nodded that I hit what seemed to be water. Water rushed round me, filling my lungs until they burned. I was sure I would die. Fear was creeping into me again. "Stop being scared you won't die if you stay calm and do as I told you" That voice said again.

He was right and I hated that he was right. So calming down or trying to calm down I began to look at the boxes that seemed to be floating up. Now in the anime Bleach the boxes had fallen down. But here in Naruto they floated up. Yes I know that the two anime are not the same yet I was confused by this part in my life. There was one thing missing on the boxes that made me believe even more that I was not in Bleach, and that was no spirit ribbons. On the boxes seemed to be some type of old brass handles. How the boxes didn't break was beyond me.

I wondered how I was meant to open them. I knew I had to do something soon otherwise the water will kill me. My lungs already hurt from trying to not breathe in the water. I swam to the box that nearby. I gripped the handle and pulled. It didn't seem to budge. It was hard to pull open. Yet I tried to get it to open. I heard it creek before a rush of air shoot out and hit me. I had to close my eyes, but when I opened them the box was empty. So it had nothing in it that meant I had to try one of the others.

I kept this up and had opened ten empty boxes before I found the one with what seemed to be a wooden pole. I grabbed it then found it was not as easy as it had always seemed. I pulled and pulled but couldn't seem to get it out. I was scared when it wouldn't give. The voice came back then. "Hurry if you don't pull it out then you will die here. Do you want to die?" He seemed to love mocking me. I gritted my teeth as I pulled harder and harder on the handle of the wooden pole.

I didn't want to die. I knew I couldn't die just in case Amy did come with me to this world. I needed to be strong to save her. And yet I was beginning to think to myself. Did I really want to save her? Do I really want to keep her safe or do I want her out of the way? I shook my head as I pulled the wooden pole. How could I think like that? It was not like me at all.

I cared about my little sister. I had to keep her safe. But I had a bad feeling in my tummy. That Dragon was the thing that made me have a bad feeling. I began to think about what I did know of Naruto both the anime and the manga. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Naruto had a demon inside of him that looked like a fox demon. So could this be the same thing? Did I have a demon inside of me that was this black red eyed dragon? That did make sense the only thing that didn't made sense was there was no cage to stop him if he wanted to kill me, like there was for Naruto. And this felt almost like what I saw on Bleach that was the one thing that confused me.

Yet I still pulled the wooden pole trying to get it out. I closed my eyes and began to think what I really wanted. And that was to be strong enough to save my little sister and keep her safe for all time. And like that the box glowed and the wooden pole came lose and then came out. I then looked at the wooden pole to find it was not a wooden pole but a spear. I blinked and as I did I was back on the sideway graveyard.

"Well done now next we meet maybe you will hear my name" That was all I heard before my eyes close and everything went black. I then felt like I was being shaken by someone. I faintly heard a voice. "Hay wake up please" came the voice that sounded like Naruto. I could hear footsteps coming my way. More voices speaking but I couldn't hear what they said I was too tired.

Amy's P.O.V

Me and Kari had got changed and we both agreed to take a walk round the village. I guess I became a tour guild. I showed her where I hanged out and where all the food stalls and shops are in this village. She seemed to love the idea of shopping so we ended up shopping. I had got a new kimono and some training weapons and gear for ninjas. Kari got the gear, weapons and training clothes. Then we went to have something to eat.

I showed to where I had my meals most of the times. She smiled as she said that she would treat me. I told her she didn't have to but she said she wanted to as she had made a friend. Little did I know that we were being watch or more like I was. And also I didn't even notice that Kari was using Ninja info cards to get info on me. If I had known that I would never have said anything about myself. And seeing as I didn't know I told her all about my older brother and where I came from. I left out the part about being from some other place. I told her that I came from a village that was no longer round due to war. She seemed to believe it even though I was lying. I had told her how I grew up without many friends only ever having one friend. She nodded and said she would be my friend.

I smiled at this as I knew that she didn't have to but she seemed to want to. I had no idea that she was lying to me and would only use me. However I would find this out at a later date. She led me to one of the cheaper places that I eat at. The reason was for this was mostly due to the fact I have eaten here before. And told her it was cheep but I liked the food. We sat down and she paid for the meal before they even dished it up. I had ordered Plain omelette, baked beans and chips. Kari didn't seem to even know what it was when it came so I let her try some. She said it was okay yet I didn't think she liked it.

"So Amy Chan how come you wanted to be a ninja?" She asked me in her calm yet also honey sweet way. The tone shouted out fake but I didn't seem to hear it.

"Oh I wanted to be stronger a much stronger person. I just wanted to be able to help my friends" I lied again the truth was I didn't have much of a choice. She nodded with some form of understanding. Somehow I think she may just be trying to be nice.

"I see well you are a lot stronger then most ninjas I have met when I do my missions" her eyes narrowed as she smirked. I wanted to run or shudder it looked like an evil smirk. One that left you feeling weak and helpless. Which I know I am nothing of the sort. Yet that look was making me doubt that. Was she really a Genin or Chunnin? Then again she could be a Jonnin.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and gave her a weak smile. "I see so did you find any missions hard?" I asked her and she nodded then went to tell me hard they were. Yet I had this feeling now that she was making it all up. We talked about a few more hours before I called it a night. Yes it was already getting dark and we both needed to sleep. I walked myself back to the flat in which I had been given.

Once in I locked the door and began to strip down. I didn't notice that someone was hiding watching me from outside. I had not pulled the blinds yet and was on a ground flat to being with. I left my clothes lying round and picked out my night clothes for bed. But ended up having a shower which the one who was watching me couldn't see. Once I was done I get dressed into my nightwear and went to bed.

Kabuto's POV:

I had followed her to where she went. I had not found anything out, but saw that one of my sound ninja was gathering info on her. This made me smile as I would get what I wanted to know before I made any move. I followed her all round staying hidden. Soon I found out where she lives. I recorded it on my own ninja info cards that I had with me. I could add what the sound ninja had on her later.

As I watched her getting undressed I could feel myself blush. I couldn't look away and before I knew it she had gone into what I could tell was the bathroom. I knew she would come out with a towel or in clothes. I sighed and left her be. I could always come back or watch her from a far for now at least. I started to think how I could have her. What I could do to make her trust me. And with that in mind I headed to where Alex and his team were staying. I moved fast so to not get caught, not that they ever did see me. These leaf ninja had too much on the mind at a time like this to even notice a spy.

Kabuto: I am going to get my info on Amy chan now yay.

Melody: Yeah but what is her info?

Kabuto: That is what I will find out. I hope Alex kun is okay.

Melody: He'll be fine Naruto and some other's are with him. And as for Amy chan she is strong but not as strong as her older brother. She is on Hinata's level when she was in the Chunnin exams. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

New Reviewers:

Kaigirl16 

And now the past reviewers:

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	13. The writtern test

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 13:**

Normal P.O.V

Kakashi looked down at the boy from before. The same one he had spoken to. Naruto had gone and got him when he saw the boy passed out. He had been worried about him yet he had not felt what Kakashi had. Kakashi felt that this boy had a slight taint on him that could have only came from sound. Not only that, he had felt a small amount of darkness in the boy when he walked up to him to see if he was alright.

So far the boy seemed to be only sleeping which was a good thing or was it? Kakashi couldn't think for a moment if he was happy about the boy being okay or worried. He knew what Sasuke had been like, the same dark feeling the same pain and the same type of power. Now that the boy was asleep Kakashi could sense him better then he had when he had first met him. He wondered if he should make some Anbu watch him.

Alex's P.O.V

I felt so tired yet where I lay I felt like I was in a bed. It was so soft and calm. However I felt like someone was watching me. It made me feel scared. Yet I shook that feeling off as I forced my eyes open. I sat up and heard a voice next to me speak. "Your awake how do you feel? You where out for about four hours. Did someone beat ya up?"

I knew the voice as Naruto's and smiled thinking how much he had not changed since he was little. The only thing that has changed would be his power or charka levels and how many new jutsus he has learned. I put on a smile and nodded. I best play this as if something had happened, which in a way it had.

"Yes I was training and must have got knocked out, sorry for worrying you" He smiled that big goofy grin and said, "it's okay I don't mind I am glad that you are okay" I smiled at that as I sat there. He must have seen me smiling for he spoke and asked why I was happy. I looked at him and said calmly.

"I am just happy that I was not hurt too much. Wouldn't want to let my team mates down" He seemed to buy this. "Oh okay that is good I am sure they are worried." I nodded and we sat and talked for a bit. Or rather he talked and I nodded and shook my head when he asked me something.

When I was allowed to go back to the hotel I didn't waste anytime. I thanked them and took off. Naruto looked like he was confused by something when I left. I guess he may have wanted to fully know what happened or he may have wanted to hang. I didn't care much I just had to get back. I sped off to where I was staying with my team. When I got there I smiled more and slowed down to a stop then walked in.

Walking in I saw Kabuto doing something with a card. I knew they were ninja info cards but I didn't know what he was doing with two. Maybe he was taking info off one and placing it on the other. I just shrugged and saw Kari chan smiling at me. I then notice something. She had always been smiling at me since I met her. Kohaku was asleep for I heard him lightly snoring. Kari walked over to me.

"Hay your back where were you? I was worried" she seemed to be telling the truth. Her eyes looked at me with what I could only see as concerned. This made me think. Why would she care? She was a sound ninja and I knew that in sound no one seemed to care about others. In fact they only used each other for some type of gain. Their power, skills or their bloodlimt. Yet here she was asking me if I was okay and where I had been. It made me almost feel soft.

In a way she reminded me of my little sister when she asked where I had been. For that was how my little sister was. Always worrying about others never herself. Yet I had to think what if she had other plans for me? Plans that was not as nice as what she seemed to be at this moment.

"I am fine I just went to train" I told her calmly yet my tone could at that time match Itachi's tone of voice when he speaks. Kabuto had looked round to see if I was alright or so it seemed, I think he heard the tone I had used and was wondering if I was okay or if something happened. I could never tell with him. "I'm going to bed night all2 I told them and heard Kari giggle before called back to me, "Night Alex kun"

That made me stop in my step for a moment. I had been right she had some type of crush on me. I then walked again only just catching a night from Kabuto who seemed to be trying to keep his laughter to himself, but his voice betrayed him. Once I was in my room I changed into my night clothes which was only my jogging bottoms and went to bed.

Amy's P.O.V

I sighed calmly as I lay in bed. I couldn't help but think about today. I knew that tomorrow we would all be in the exam and would no doubt have to fight. Even though I learnt what I did I myself had no real believe in me. I don't know why I didn't believe in myself. Kakashi sensei and Naruto both said I was strong enough but I was not so sure. I soon however fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning came and I felt a little scared. I knew that everyone was strong when they were in here. Like the Hokage said I was put on a team that was missing a member. The reason they are missing a member was due to the fact said member is already a Chunnin while these two are not. So I was place on their team to both help them and myself in becoming a Chunnin. I already had the leaf ninja headband and now I was late to meet them. Why dose this happen to me?

I ran to where I was meant to meet them by the school where they took the first part of the test. I got there and saw them. A boy and a girl the boy had white short hair and the girl had long blonde hair. They both saw me and waved back. The boy who seems to have an ice cold attitude spoke or more liked called to me. "Harry up loser I don't want to be late" I had to fight my inner self at being called a loser. This was not helping me one bit. I wanted to feel stronger then this but he was making me feel like a little kid and a weakling. Which I know I am not.

I ran over to them and soon we all walked into the building. I still had an uneasy feeling. Like I was being watched or something, this something didn't go down well with me. It made me feel like a victim to be. I looked over at what I could see; keeping in mind I am in fact small or short. I would stand at the same height as Hinata was when she was 15 years old she is now 16 so there is not much difference. So I was short or at least I think I am. Yet I also saw others that were shorter then me.

So I knew I was not really that shot which made me feel a bit happy. Yet as I walked to where we would have the written test, this at the time I didn't know. I was given a number and told where to sit. Once we were all sitting we were all told what we needed to do in order to pass. We needed to cheat and not get caught by the ninja who was sitting on each side of us. This was something that I knew I couldn't do. Not only that but I couldn't read their words as it was in Japanese.

I kept staring at the test paper very blankly. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't read it and I could copy if I couldn't write it. I just sat there looking at my paper. I had not heard the ninja telling other Genin to leave. This was due to them getting caught cheating. I was lost in my world. What happens if I didn't pass? Would I be a Genin forever? I had come to the point where I knew I was now to stay in this village as one of their ninja. I didn't mind as I had found it fun. Yet I still knew I had to pass this to get a higher rank. And if I couldn't read then how would I pass?

I didn't see my older brother there. I didn't even know he was there and later on in my life I would come to find out he had been there all this time. The last question was spoken and I was so shocked when I heard it. Some left and those who stayed passed. Then some woman came in and told us that tomorrow we will meet in the forest of death for the second part of the exam. I nodded and smiled as I had found that I had indeed passed the next test. This meant that I can carry on. My team mates had also passed otherwise I wouldn't have been allowed.

We went out to eat yet the boy whose name was Shiro didn't seem to be happy about it. Only the girl called Rin seemed to be happy. Since it was two against one we won and he ended up tagging along. He didn't seem to mind though as he got to chose where to eat. We ended up at a café or what looked like a café. He had raw fish Rin chan had beef hot pot and I had a beef roast. The bill was cheep and I didn't know why I had never come here. I had fun that night eating with my team mates. Oh yeah before I forget I also had a sensei with this team. A female sensei called Kaede Darkwing.

Kabuto's POV:

I watched calmly as she seemed to be worrying about something in that test room. I almost laughed at that for I knew the test was quite easy. Yet I noticed that she never wrote down anything. This worried me a bit. Why would she not write? What could be wrong? Yet I didn't think to hard on it for I knew that would get me no where regardless. Soon that test was over and in came that woman again Anko I think her name was. She had been one of Orochimaru's students when he was still in this village. Then I watched as she went with her team mates. This made me smile a bit, as I followed them and saw that they had stopped by a café that I used to eat in when I was younger and in this village.

I left them there knowing that none of them had seen me and made my way to see what Alex kun and his team was up to. I kept thinking about her though, about how she had not picked up the pen to write. She had just sat there, doing nothing. It bothered me to some point but I shook it off as maybe she knew how to pass. I could see them, Alex, Kari and Kohaku. They were eating out at one of the training grounds. Kari must have made lunch for Alex. I knew she liked him a lot for it was easy to see. And yet Kohaku just seemed to see Alex as worthy of a fight or spar. Again I smiled as I made my way over to join them so I could eat. I was feeling the need for food.

Kabuto: Hmmm I didn't know Amy couldn't read. Poor girl

Melody: Hay she can read only English which we know that in the Naruto world doesn't exist.

Kabuto: Oh well now how would I know that? I still could teach her, I will keep up my spying on her for now anyway.

Melody: Yeah I know you will and if you make one wrong move Alex will beat ya up Kabuto kun. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

New Reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

And now the past reviewers:

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	14. The begining of the forset of death

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: Okay I will not be updating this story until 13th of August. This is due to a lot going on in my life and I will not have time. I am going on holiday for a week before that I have made plans and then there is work. So you will all have to wait sorry for the long delay but I need to get things in order and done. Thank you for reading my story and giving great reviews.

**Chapter 14:**

Normal P.O.V

The forest part of the exam would begin today. Little did anyone know what would happen in the forest? A shadowed person thought to himself, 'I wonder if she will live though this or if she will die' he hid his face and walked into the forest as if it was nothing. To him and his followers the forest itself was nothing. He walked to where he knew Amy and her brother would pass. He knew they would meet in this forest and knew where. The real question was how did he know? Not even his men knew that.

Alex's P.O.V

I walked with my team noticing that Kari was smiling at me, this creped me out a bit but I kept my face blank. As we walked Kohaku looked round as if to keep us safe, this made me smirk and soon we was at the place where the gates are for forest of death. I could see a lot of the teams but I didn't pay much heed to it. To me they were only ninja trying to become Chunnin so there was no reason to take much of a look at them.

I heard the snake lady tell us the rules and where to get our scrolls. I smiled at this and went to get the scrolls for my team. I noticed that Kari's eyes were following me everywhere I went. I got our scroll which is an earth scroll so I knew we had to get a heaven scroll from one of the other teams. Now all we had to do would be to find out who has the heaven scroll.

Soon we went to our gate and then into the forest we went. I hated the forest it was such a bore. So far we had not met anyone in the forest yes I know we had five days to get to the tower for the second part. Yet we also need both scrolls. So we would be hunting for them in order to get them to pass. I myself didn't really cared how we got the scrolls yet I knew I should this confused me.

I tried to forget this feeling but I could not forget it. The confused feeling that I hated and did not want to know. The fear that I may even be turning into a darker person and no I don't mean my skin I mean how I am as in personality. I watched Kari who seemed to be taking this as a day out or some type of camping trip. This only made me more board. I knew this is no walk in the park.

"Alright we will stop here and make a plan for if we do encounter other teams." I told them Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with a nod then walked to a tree and leaned back onto it. Kari came over to where I was and sat down as I also had sat down. We would begin to make our plans tonight and then get some sleep before carrying on. I remembered back in my world I had learned to read and write in Japanese yet I knew my sister had not learnt to she had learned Spanish.

Amy's P.O.V

I walked to the place where we would get our scrolls. My team ended up with a Heaven scroll and I couldn't help but feel proud for some unknown reason. I had been shocked that I had passed but happy none the least and now it was stage two. I looked round at everyone and smiled calmly. I knew what we must do. We had to get an earth scroll sounded easy yet something told me it would be hard.

We stood by our gates and when we were told to go in we did. Once inside we ran until we came into a clearing. It was a lot darker in here and for a small moment I thought it was night. Yet that feeling went away when I saw a spot of sunlight shining on one spot. Shiro told us we had to make camp and we will spilt up to cover more ground then meet up at spot A which was halfway from where we are now. We all nodded and agreed.

I was told to cook which I didn't mind. Rin went to get firewood and Shiro went to catch something to eat. It turned out he was a good hunter and Rin knew how to start a fire and get the best dried wood for firewood. She came back the same time I had got our sleeping gear sorted out and set up. Rin began to work to make a safe fire but she began to use a jutsu that would hide the fire up so no one would see it. Shiro had not come back yet so I guessed he was still hunting.

Just as the sun had set and the stars began to shine did Shiro come back. He had a dead deer with him and gave it to Rin who skinned it before giving it to me to cook. I cooked the deer and cut it up so we had enough for 3 or 4 days and also made sure it was all even. We began to eat in what could only be seen as quite.

When we were done eating I was ordered yes ordered to pack away. I did so without saying anything. Yet to me it felt like someone was watching me. But for some reason I couldn't pin point the one who was watching me. This time it was someone else. I knew this due to the way the person watched me. The person watched me as if waiting for something to happen or for me to do something. The other one that had watched before had watched me as if wanting me in some way. So the two people male or female were different.

I try to not let that get to me. We meaning my team have plastic plates that we had eat off of. I see Rin cleaning them up. When she is done I put them away, for I have been putting the meat away in a scroll. Then we went to where we would sleep. I was told we would take it in turns to keep watch. My watch was last and Shiro was taking the first watch mean Rin will take the second.

I fell asleep until Rin went on watch. I had woken up yet I didn't know what had woken me up at this time. I was not sure what it was but I had noticed that the one who had been watching me, the one that had been waiting for me to do something was no longer there. This made me feel a bit on edge as if something big would happen on this exam. I didn't move as I stayed where I was and started to pick up sounds.

There were lots of sounds mostly they was eerie sounds that made my skin crawl. I could see Rin she seemed to be on guard. Which was good for it would do us no good if we got caught unaware.

Yet something troubled me a bit. I know I should believe in myself yet I didn't, so what would happen if something bad did happen? Like an attack what could I do without freezing up? I half closed my eyes a little worried about that one thought. All to soon it was my turn to watch out for anyone. I sat by the fire looking round calmly and as quietly as I could. The night noise did not make me feel any less calm more like beyond scared.

Kabuto's POV:

I didn't go to the forest I had been there before anyway. I needed to do my end of the mission yet I couldn't help but worry about Amy chan, yes I called her Chan due to the fact alone that I like her. I went to one of Lord Orochimaru's hideouts that was inside the village but hidden from all. Only I and my lord knew it. I was sent here to get some stuff that he had left behind.

I walked down the dark and dank halls of my lord's hidden chamber the one where not even the 3rd Hokage let alone anyone else knew about. The chamber hidden in the forgotten part of the village, where Sasuke and Itachi both came from. The part where not even that clan knew it was there. Right under their noises. I looked for the bottles that was listed and what I needed. I even found some scrolls that had been forgotten by one of the hokage themselves. It had gone missing in the hidden leaf a long time ago mostly due Orochimaru taking it and hiding it in this very chamber. I picked it up and sat in a dusty chair and began to read it.

Kabuto: So who is that man in there with my Amy?

Melody: Oh that is someone that will make themselves known in next chapter

Kabuto: Are they trying to hurt Amy and Alex and kidnap them? Because I will not allow him to take away my Amy.

Melody: Okay I know you won't but something needs to happen, although I should warn you in Amy's P.O.V she will be under Genjutsu so she won't be able to know that what she sees is not real. Please tell me what you think and as always all are welcome to share their thoughts. ^_^ Here is the list now of those who have reviewed.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	15. The Vampire and the bait

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 14:**

Normal P.O.V

She is so easy to trick. This girl Amy was it? He had created a jutsu to lure her away from the others in her team. Now her team was missing her. Well not in the sense they were awake and looking for her but the sense that they didn't have her with them anymore. He had waited until it was her watch you see. So they would think she just wandered off. Ahhh here she comes now time to put his master plan into action.

Alex's P.O.V

We had got some sleep and Kohaku had found a team who had a scroll. This made me happy to hear it. I smirked at this as I knew we would be seeing some action. The thing was how do we go about it? I didn't want to use force and rush in just in case they are stronger or smarter. So we would need to come up with a plan. I thought about what to do. I thought if we had one of us watching them and giving our team a sign then we could go from there.

The big thing was what would the sign be and what will me and Kari do? This had got me confused but I looked at them two and thought of putting what I have so far to them and seeing what they can come up with.

"Ok team here is what I have so far. Kohaku you will go and watch them as well as trail them. Me and Kari will trail you and when they seem to feel safe then we attack. However I must warn you I don't know how to attack them. Kohaku we will need you to give us a sign of some kind. Now Kari and I will attack but again I am not sure what order. So I would like your input on how to attack them. Even tracking them until we attack."

I had said with a calm yet cold tone. It had made Kohaku go deep into thinking. He then spoke about the tracking and I see that he had already thought ahead. "I have placed a tracking item that only I can use. We can track them at any time. As for how to attack how about we go into some kind of order? I give the sign and say Kari goes one way you go the other and I take them head on. Dose that sound ok?" He asked me and I nodded. I liked how this guy thinks. Then we started to plan how we would get the scroll.

Amy's P.O.V

I can not tell you what happened to me. All I can say is that I felt so tired and weak. I knew I was meant to be on watch. I remember that all so clearly. The next thing I know is that I am walking away from my team and my turn to watch. I felt like I was in a dream maybe it was a Genjutsu however I am not sure, so I pushed that thought away. I soon found myself in a dark and cold place. I was still in the forest of death, but something was not right.

I could hear something, it sounded like laughing but not just any laugh it was mine when I was little. The same one I had when me and my brother use to play a silly kiddie game. I looked to my right and saw myself when I was six years old, and my older brother when he was 8 years old. I kept blinking I couldn't believe I knew this all to well. What would happen and how my laugh turned into tears. I shook with fear at the sight of the memory.

"Hey big brother lets play cat and mouse" Younger me said, I knew that game as it was more like hide and seek and chase in one. The boy before me smiled and nodded. He then went on with doing just that. I saw that we played then my old house came into view. I looked at it and could see that the door was open like last time. I shuddered.

I saw both my younger self and my older brother from this memory going into the house. It was like this was a movie one I didn't want to watch let alone remember. My family all but my brother and me were dead in the house. Just like I recalled younger me screamed and started to cry. My older brother had grabbed me and led me outside holding me. We cried and learned on each other. The dead bodies the house it was all covered with their blood.

I remembered that on that day we went to live with my uncle. And we have been living there ever since. But this memory before shook me up with a new found fear. Then it faded and I could see a man with black eyes and pure white hair. He looked like the most fearful thing on earth.

"Hello there my dear, I am called Zero it is nice to meet you" he spoke with such a grace about him that I stood frozen.

His hands reach out to me. And as soon as his hands touch mine in a way to pull me towards him I shuddered. For his hands were as cold as ice. I looked up and could see fangs that shone in the light. His black eyes seemed to have a faint red tint. To me he looked more like a vampire from Vampire knight.

Yet this was Naruto so I knew he was not a vampire or at least I hope he was not. I hoped he was just some ninja trying to scare me so that I would give him my team's scroll. Yet I didn't have it for Shiro had taken it for the night.

Kabuto's POV:

The book was not half bad and I had learned a few things from my readings. I put the book back and walked out of the dark place I had gone into. A small smile came across my face. I knew I would not see her that girl Amy for a while. Yet even though I knew this I also knew she was strong and would be ok. I had done a back ground check on her team mates and they seemed to be strong so I didn't worry too much. That I had sense a great powerful charka coming from her. She was strong that much I knew yet I felt a bit unease rise inside of me. An unknown fear as if she was in danger from something.

I hated this feeling but I masked it so no one not even Lord Orochimaru would know. Pushing the feeling away I made my way to where they would have the battle before they have the last fights. I remember when I had asked to bail out but that was all just a plan. Now I would be unable to use it again. Not that I cared I also knew I would be meeting Lord Orochimaru himself at the tower. I would not be foolish as to take the above route no I would take the underground route to get to the tower. Again not even Konoha knew of this place. No this was something that my dear Lord Orochimaru had made back in the days he had lived here.

Kabuto: Wow I knew my lord and master had made a great way to get round Konoha without being seen. I wonder if this is how he had got in before.

Melody: Could have been Kabuto San could have been.

Kabuto: So what will happen to Amy? Who is the vampire looking guy? And what doses Alex have planned?

Melody: I swear if you say stay tuned for more I will find away to make your life hell as much as I can. Alright now a big warm thank you for all of you that have reviewed I love hearing what you think and any ideas you may have. So thank you for waiting for me.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	16. The bite and the pain

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 16:**

Normal P.O.V

He will not make her suffer. No he will help her in away but she will no longer be her old self. Yes he knows that Kabuto will hate what will happen to her but it needs to be done. She will be turned into something that only looks human but is more deadly and more dangerous then anything before. Not only will that but her older brother be next to being turned. Although he knew this he also knew that something would go wrong somewhere. He knew he would never be able to control her.

He started to make fog come out of nowhere. He knew she was under his Genjutsu. He saw her and how lovely she looked. He then had a wicked idea and acted on it. He began to go through her memories, and picked out the one that hurt her the most. He began to put it into play making it apart of the Genjutsu.

Alex's P.O.V

So the plan we had was going to be okay. I knew what I was doing sort of. We followed them and me and Kari went ahead to set up traps. As we saw them we smirked or smiled. They fell for the traps and Kohaku used a Genjutsu to make them fall asleep. From there I grabbed the scroll. Now we had both we made our way to the tower block. I had not thought of what will be waiting for me at the tower. Nor did I think what my death would be like.

I looked at Kari the only girl in our group and smiled. She seemed to be so kind I still had a hard time trying to place how she ended up with Orochimaru. I didn't know how someone who seemed to be so kind would one day become so evil. It never crossed my mind and when I looked at her she reminded me so much of my little sister.

Now when I look at Kohaku I saw a deep sadness and a warm kindness in his eyes, yet a great and powerful darkness lay there waiting to come out. It made a little uneasy however I would only fight if he gave me a reason to. I didn't want to hurt him and then I thought about myself. Did I have darkness inside me? I knew about the inner me or what I would call the hollow monster me. There was also something else that seemed to lie within. A more monster or demon that felt like it was rushing through my veins. And that scared me.

I sighed a little and was going into my deep though about all that has happened to me. I was beginning to think about if I was strong enough to save my little sister. Yet I have no proof that she is here or not. And without that I am unsure if I can save someone who may not even be here. I shook that thought away almost upset and mad with myself. I kept walking with my group but soon night had fallen. We started to set up our camp with Kohaku taking first watch.

Amy's P.O.V

I was scared and unable to move. I didn't want to see the blood, the killing that had gone on. Okay I know I am not seeing them die but seeing their bodies was the one thing I could never get over. I shivered before I passed out. Fear creeping all over me trapping me in my nightmare.

I didn't even sense the ice cold hand holding me. I felt them but in my fear I didn't seem to notice them. Ice cold breath touched my neck as if death itself was breathing down my neck. I had forgotten about the vampire like man. I was too far into my fear to even recall him. All I knew at this moment was fear and the coldness that seemed to start in my heart. It was as if my own heart was frozen over, or being to freeze over.

I didn't hear my team mates calling my name. I didn't know if they would come or find me missing in the morning. I was alone with something that could kill me as if I was nothing more then a doll that was breakable. This fact alone scared me more. While I was thinking this I felt that the cold icy breath of death on my neck. I could hear my team mates screaming I didn't understand why they were but they were.

I felt what seemed to be two fangs dig into my neck. I could hear my heart beating and the blood leavening my skin. Then I felt pain as the venom start to take place. It was so painful I gasp and the one who held me dropped me. I heard footfalls headed my way. Voices that I couldn't make out. I fell asleep without knowing if I would ever wake up.

I seemed to be having a bad dream or a nightmare if you will. Yet something now felt off, I could smell things that were better left unknown or un smelt. I could also hear things much better. It was as if all my senses had been powered up or levelled up and on a new level. A much more stronger level.

I wondered if what happened really happened. I felt cold yet I could sense heat or a fire. But I felt cold no matter what, I also heard my team mates now it was as if they where sitting next to me while I lie here cold as ice if not colder.

"You think she will be okay?" I heard it sounded like Rin she seemed to be worried.

"I don't know all I know is she is so cold. I think we should help her but we also needed to get the scroll and enter the rest of the exams. What do you think we should do?"

That voice belonged to Shiro he sounded worried and confused as well as mad. I couldn't open my eyes yet so I let my eyes be closed and soon I was fast asleep.

Kabuto's POV:

I still could not shake off the uneasy feeling that had befallen me. It felt trouble like and wrong. Now I know wrong and I felt it now which is what made me feel so helpless. Yet I hid that behind the face of clam. I knew that the girl I had fallen for would be okay. I knew she was a strong ninja yet there was something about her that I myself could never place, nor put my finger on.

It was as if she was forever lovely. A gem in the dark that needed to shine. She was my light my angel sent from above. I smiled at that one thought as I walked to where I would meet him. Once I saw Lord Orochimaru I felt at home.

"Kabuto so good to see you" He said with his snake like tongue, his voice hissed out some of the words he had just spoke but I caught them.

"Hello my lord I have what you asked for" I told him and then gave him what he had sent me to get. An old book with a broken spine, black leather with the pages brown. He took the book and placed it in a bag that he had on him. Then he vanished and told me to get Alex and the others once the exams were over. Also to report to him on the teams and other things that went on.

Kabuto: Hmmm I hope Amy doesn't turn into a vampire.

Melody: I don't know but I guess I could tell ya she may be more then you think she is.

Kabuto: Really like what? No let me guess she is an angel that will make me good? Yeah right as if I chose my path and it seems she has chosen hers.

Melody: No Kabuto she has not chosen her path that was made for her. She really is the victim and I feel so sorry for her. Alright now a big warm thank you for all of you that have reviewed I love hearing what you think and any ideas you may have. So thank you for waiting for me.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	17. Wakeing and one day left

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: It will be 2 weeks until I update sadly I will away on a job. Sorry for the delay but until then you will have to wait and see. Also hopefully next chapter or the one after that Amy and Alex will reunite.

**Chapter 17:**

Normal P.O.V

He watched her for a bit before he went away. He needed to find her brother before the first test was over. He didn't know where he would be or what he would be up to and this worried him greatly. He kept running through with great speed. He could seem to find him or his team.

Somewhere about half way into the forest he saw a team of ninjas. Genin they were but they were also knocked out. He looked at them stopping to checking for a pulse and fond that they each had one. He smirked at that and shook his head. He let out a sigh and started to walk off now. He knew that the boy Alex had left this part. He knew he had missed him and now knew that he couldn't turn him until he got him alone.

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up but I was once again in my mind with that hollow like monster. The same creepy graveyard from before, and the coldness and evil that seemed to be all around.

"Hello king remember me?" He said and I have him an evil and cold look.

"How can I forget what do you want?" I asked him my own voice as cold as ice itself.

He seemed to frown at that, and then he gave a creepy grin. "What I want king is to show you something. This something is what is living inside of you."

He moved so fast I didn't seem to see how he had one moment been to the far right. Then the next he was before me and had grabbed my arm. He dragged me towards what looked to be a tomb. It was old grey with black doors.

"It's a tomb let me guess you want me to go in there to see something?" I asked and he nodded with a sick look that would normally scare others. I sighed and opened the black door to the right and walked in.

As soon as I had taken a step in the strong smell of rotten flash hit me. I felt my hollow self's cold hands on my arm as if he wanted to make sure I would not ran off. As if I would, yet I let him hold onto me.

I could see a cage up ahead with what looked to be a black wolf like creature inside. Black flames with a hint of purple light the dark which enabled me to see the creature. It had blood red eyes with a purple outline which made it all the more frightening. Yet I didn't feel fear. I knew my inner hollow me didn't feel anything fear for he was grinning like a mad man.

"Who dares to enter my chamber?" came a dark and evil voice that promised death to the wrong person.

"I do my name is Alex" I said to it, in which it roared with laughter. I narrowed my eyes at the demon that had a wolf like look.

"I see my host how kind of you to come, and pay me a visit. What do you seek from me?" It asked its voice dark and deadly.

I stood there not sure how to reply and before I knew what to say the demon once again spoke. "I shall lend you my power use it when you need it most" Then just like that I started to wake up.

Once I was up we made our way to the tower already we had got the other scroll. Yet I didn't remember how Kohaku told me he had got it for us and I was beginning to wonder if he was trustworthy as he had not stuck to our plan we had made. Yet I pushed it out of my mind as we entered the tower to wait until the first fights started.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up cold and in a slightly lit place. I looked round and noticed that we were in the tower where we were meant to be. I slowly sat up only to have Shiro speak in a worried way.

"Hey you're up. How do you feel? We thought you were hurt but we couldn't find anything that would be life threatening." He looked at me and I could see the worry in his cool light icy blue eyes.

I didn't know what to say so I went for the truth. Which was I felt cold and my throat felt like ice. But a burning ice not a normal one.

"My throat feels like it is a burning icy cold and I feel cold, other then that I am okay" I said then added. "What happened? I can't really remember" I really couldn't remember. I knew I was here and needed to be here yet I couldn't remember anything.

Not my past not anything only my name age and when I was born. Other then that nothing I didn't know who the boy was that seemed to be worried. Yet I felt like I knew him somehow. This was scaring me more then I thought it should.

I didn't let it show but I knew I couldn't hide it for long. There was a girl asleep nearby and I guess that it was the boy's friend. Did he find me? No that didn't feel right I felt like I knew both of them and was meant to come here to the tower. However I still couldn't get the feeling of uneasy and I began to slip into a scared, shy and withdrawn little girl like I used to be. Or at least what I felt I used to be.

I sat there while I was given some food to eat. It was okay I learned that it was what the girl had gathered while I had been asleep.

Kabuto's POV:

I walked round using a jutsu that hid me well. It was the same jutsu I had used when I had teamed up with Naruto, Sasuke and that pink haired girl Sakura. I wondered for a while if anyone else had come. They only had a day left not that they knew that or at least I don't think they did.

I soon found Alex and his team. Alex seemed to be off in deep thought I didn't like that but I left it as he may be thinking of a plan for his team that ran with Lord Orochimaru's. Next I found Amy's team.

Now something was off. Amy looked so pale and weak almost as white as a sheet. She also seemed to be acting strange kinda like how Hinata would act. I didn't like it one bit but I kept my cool knowing that soon the first fights would start.

Kabuto: So what will happen to Amy chan now? I hope she is alright.

Melody: She will be well she is no longer human or rather she only has a set time before she is stuck as a demon. There is a way to make her human but it has to be done on a time limit. Otherwise she will be stuck as a demon in a human body of her old self.

Kabuto: Noooo don't worry Amy chan I will save you somehow.

Melody: Yeah right. Alright now a big warm thank you for all of you that have reviewed I love hearing what you think and any ideas you may have. So thank you for waiting for me.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	18. The first fight

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 18:**

Normal P.O.V

The exams were going to start soon. Both Amy's and Alex's team went up to the stands. Things have changed since the last time these exams took place. Now the all had to go up top and wait until they faced off. Like before there were too many that made it through to the second round.

Amy looked down at her hands calmly. She could remember what jutsus she learned and her brother, as well as her name and age. However she was unable to remember her past with her brother. She only knew him by sight and a feeling that he was her brother.

As for Alex things were not the same. He could feel the darkness and evil inside him, and yet that same darkness and evil felt like it was keeping him safe. Alex didn't know what it was keeping him safe from but he knew it to be something new.

The names flashed on the screen and soon two people were up. The two that are going to fight are Kari Ling and Shiro Hiro. Both of them came down the steps and stood in front of the Jonnin with the tooth pick in his mouth.

Alex's P.O.V

I watched as my team mate faced off with some boy named Shiro Hiro. He seemed to be weaker then the girl on my team I smirked as I knew I would enjoy this a bit.

"Alright if there are no problems then let's being the first match" The Jonnin spoke loud for us to hear.

He had a tooth pick in his mouth. And with that the fight began. I saw how the Shiro on the other team used Ninjutsu very well. Almost as good as Kohaku however he lacks speed which is what the Kari on my team had lots of. Although I saw that he did get a few good hits he mostly missed Kari Ling.

I could see some type of blue lighting leave Shiro Hiro's finger tips but Kari Lang put up a barrier that kept her out. The blue lighting type jutsu went round the barrier yet it seemed to be gathering up. And before Shiro knew it the blue lighting went and hit him head on. His own attack had been turned against him.

When the smoke cleared I could only see Kari at first and thought that Shiro would be knocked out. However that was not the case for Shiro was still standing. Yet a wall of ice was in front of him.

I then noticed that Kari's legs were covered in ice which meant she couldn't run away. Shiro seemed to have made a good move in my books which meant he knew how to fight at least. I smirked as I watched them fighting down there or more Kari ducking while Shiro seemed to play with her by sending out his blue lighting beams at her.

A few hit Kari and she screamed but send out a fire blast jutsu where she had breathed fire towards Shiro. The boy used his ice barrier but it shattered and his ice had turned into ice shards and some had priced his skin. I knew Kari was mad at being trapped and attacked by Shiro I only hoped that she didn't kill the poor boy.

For some reason the boy named Shiro made me think of something a long time ago. I remembered a young boy aged 12 who went missing right after a baseball game. He was never seen again. Rumour had it that he was kidnapped and when they didn't find his body they closed the case and called him a dead kid as there was no leads. That was a long time ago yet however I still remembered the newspaper where I read about it.

To me Shiro was like that missing kid only he was not missing but he did look a lot like him. Same face and eyes. The only thing out of place was his hair colour and the fact he was in an anime and manga called Naruto. So I knew he couldn't be the same boy that went missing. But I still had an uneasy feeling about him and yet I liked him and the way he fights.

Amy's P.O.V

I watched as my team mate Shiro went up against a girl called Kari. He seemed to be nice yet I knew he was going to try and be stronger then anything I have ever seen. I saw that he had a lighting type Jutsu to use and it seemed to work. That is right until it was turned on him and hit him back. My heart thudded in my chest as I watched in horror as my team mate could have been killed.

There was smoke and I gasped when I saw only the girl. I wondered where Shiro San was. Then I saw him or rather his ice barrier that he had used when we first got to the tower. He had used it to hide us and keep us safe until we needed to unseal our scrolls. I gave a shy smile at the memory as I watched to see what he would do.

I saw Shiro use his lighting type attack again on Kari and I thought that it had hit her. However that didn't seem to be the case. No Kari had turned the jutsu back onto Shiro and Shiro took the full force. My eyes widened as I watched hoping that Shiro was okay.

I saw that he was okay yet he seemed to be a bit roughed up. I knew he was but I didn't like to see someone hurt or roughed up like I saw Shiro. I sighed a little when I saw what he did next. I saw that his ice barrier had shattered and had turned into ice shards that had attack Shiro. Yet he only smirked coldly and for some reason the air round became cold.

I could see ice shards being formed and being aimed at Kari. The girl had no where to go and I saw her eyes go wide as they flew to her. Each ice shard hit her dead on. They cut into her flesh making her bleed and scream in pain. She couldn't keep fighting for very long and it looked like Shiro would win. At least to me it looked that way.

The smell of blood touched my nose and I gripped the bars on the stands. I let out a throaty growl and I tried not to let the smell of Kari's blood get to me. I must have looked like I was in pain. For the girl on my team asked me if I was okay. I looked at her eyes with a softer look.

"Yeah I am fine" I lied.

"That's good that you are fine" She replied yet her eyes looked worried.

Due to her looking worried I didn't believe her one bit but I was not going to tell her that. I gave a weak smile. Then I looked back at the fight to find that the fight itself was long over. How long had I been out of it, to the point I didn't see what had happened. I had missed how the fight ended. All I knew was that Shiro had won. Which meant that one person from our team had gotten through to the next round. The next names went off.

Kabuto's POV:

I saw how well each of the fighters did, yet Shiro won. I smirked at this as it meant that there was one strong ninja in this village. Yet I had no idea how to get him to join. He seemed to be somewhat a jerk then again he may even be trying to pull an act. I smirked as his own attack was used on him.

I knew Kari didn't like to lose or look bad in front of others. Lately I have been noticing that she seemed to like Alex a lot. So I knew she would fight her best just to make Alex like her. But something deep inside me told me that she would not win nor would Alex like her in the way she wanted. I watched them fight until Shiro won the fight with his own jutsu. I wondered what he called it. Then the names flashed when the two was at the stands. I watched as the names landed on two new fighters. Kohaku and Amy.

Kabuto: Wow so Amy is fighting next. Didn't see that one coming. I thought that Alex was fighting next.

Melody: Nope he will fight when his sister has had her fight.

Kabuto: Cool so will Amy's demon change be in next chapter? Also if that is the case then will she go all demon on Kohaku?

Melody: Maybe you will just have to wait. Now a big thank you to all those who had reviewed and those who have read. Thank you guys for reading and seeya next week.

New Reviewers:

Aka sasori no Yuki

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	19. Second fight

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 19:**

Normal P.O.V

The names flashed on the screen and stopped on two names. Kohaku and Amy both walked down the steps and faced each other. Amy looked so shy and a bit scared. Yet her eyes seemed to be strong. As if she was trying to gather strength within herself. Yet Kohaku just looked as cold and calm as ever. He turned to face Amy his eyes set in a fiery glow.

"Little girl just forfeit you don't belong here. You can't win and you know it. However pet if you want to try to fight and win then I say welcome to a world of hurt and pain." Kohaku told Amy as he got into a fighting stance.

Amy looked at him and took up her own fighting stance. She went through her list of Jutsus that she knew, trying to find one to use on him. Amy then thought of one. The Wind release vacuum sphere.

Amy thought it over she knew it more as it only had one hand seal. She could do this, she knew she could it was an attack that would mean she would have to face Kohaku. She took a breath and made the hand seal which is Dog for the jutsu to work.

Alex's P.O.V

I watched as the name of little sister soon came on the board. My eyes stuck on her name and soon I heard the footfalls of the fighters, one being my little sister walking down to do their fight. Never before had I really felt like she was here. This was the very first time I had seen her. When I first came to the Naruto world I thought she may be here but when a few weeks a month or so went by the thought left me. For I came to the idea that if she was here then I would have seen her while on missions for sound.

And yet as I looked down I saw her with my own eyes. She looked like she always did and yet however she looked like she did when she was younger. Shy and quite like again. The girl down there was like my little sister when she use to get picked on and when she was withdrawn. I didn't like it one bit and not only that she also had a dark feeling. Not like mine but colder, darker. I shook my head and looked at her as she was getting ready.

Kohaku started to talk to her telling her that she is weak. While I agree with him on that however that was only due to the fact alone that I know her medical needs. I didn't like the way he spoke to her not one bit. He got into his stance and so did Amy. I could only watch and hope that Amy would win. I know it is wrong of me to want my team mate to lose, yet to me I also know it is right to want a family member to win.

I saw her think and I prey to God that she comes up with a battle plan soon. He didn't want to see her hurt or worse. He glared coldly at Kohaku. If he hurt her or so much as made her cry then I will beat him to a pulp.

She made her mind up I saw as she made the head seal for Dog. I didn't know what she had learnt or how long she had been in this world. I was both happy to see she was okay and alive. Yet at the same time I feared for her life. She may not be able to fight Kohaku or any other ninja that I knew off. This made me feel uneasy as I watched her down there while I was up in the stands.

I didn't like the thought of her being killed by anyone. I didn't understand why she never forfeited or why she stood her ground and battled Kohaku. These were the things I didn't understand of her. I could only think that she was under a mind controlling jutsu or she was possessed.

Amy's P.O.V

I walked down the steps to face the ninja that I will be fighting. He didn't look to strong I hoped that I can beat him but not kill him. I just wanted him to give up so I wouldn't have to fight. Yet his words made it clear that he would be fighting me and most likely with everything he has.

He was telling me to give up I didn't want to. No I knew that I had to win to make my team proud. Yet I didn't know why. I could smell this ninja's sent and it bothered me. Not in the sense that he himself was a demon or had a demon in him or anything like that. But he had a kind of strong power. This made me think he was no normal Genin he may be a Chunnin or a Jonnin as that is the type of sent he had.

I made myself look at him hard. My eyes held a strong fighting spirit. Or at least I hoped it did as I saw him take his stance. I took mine and held my hands out in front of me much like someone who would do karate would hold their hands out. I saw him looking at me as if to try and think of an attack. I myself was doing the same. I came up with one, The Wind release vacuum sphere. It was all I could think of at this point. I made the hand seals and took in a deep breath.

The moment I blew in order to use the jutsu. It was a round ball of wind that can hurt. It flew to him but he did a hand seal and a wall of earth came up. I looked round and could not see him. I felt a kick in my back that sent me flying into the earth wall he had made. Kohaku then used a fire type jutsu that I barely dodge. He was fast I knew that now and so I knew that I would have to play my cards right.

"What was that your really are weak don't worry this will be all over little girl" Kohaku growled out with a sick laugh. I glared at him as he moved and started to use an earth jutsu.

I lost sight of him and then the ground under me shot up. I jumped out of the way and landed to my right just as his hands came up and felt nothing. I heard him say "what the?" And I smiled as I made the hand seals for Ice Darts Jutsu. I did Ox, Horse and then Ram and ice darts appeared. They shoot to where Kohaku was getting out and each one hit its mark. He passed out just as the last one got his shoulder.

"And the winner is Amy Moon" the guy with the toothpick said and I smiled and bowed before walking slowly back up the stairs. I saw the medics take Kohaku off to the hospital. I hoped he is okay. I hate to see what would happen to him. I had not noticed that I was bleeding. Well not until I sat down and Ri came over and noticed it.

"Hey well done kiddo umm you do know that you are bleeding right?" He asked me as if I knew. I shook my head and he got his pack off and went through it to look for his medical gear.

"Here use this" he told me as he handed me a cream which I took and started to apply to my wounded arm. And in moments the cut started to heal. I saw that Ri's face looked a bit confused and shocked. This confused me as I put the cream in my pocket.

Kabuto's POV:

I watched Amy fighting. She seemed to be okay, good even yet I didn't like how Kohaku was doing things. He didn't have to be hard yet I knew it was for the grater good of sound. I watched as she used a wind type jutsu. She used it so easy as if that may have been her jutsu nature. I smirked at that as it meant someone other then Naruto could use wind. I had read and heard that wind style jutsus are rare and only a small few handful of people could use them.

Kohaku used an earth type jutsu to go under ground and come up from the ground but it seemed that Amy was ready for something like this. And for a moment I thought that she may even be able to see the future. That didn't bother me at all as I watched to see what she would do.

She used the ice darts jutsu and I smirked likening her choice. And with that Kohaku took one to many not being able to get away he passed out. Amy didn't kill him like I would have done if I was fighting. Yet she did knock him out. I guess I would have only let him live to get info out of him. I must admit I liked how Amy came though. Yet I had seen blood from her. She was bleeding from a wound Kohaku had gave her with one of his own. Not only that I had caught sight of a small burn from Kohaku's very first attack.

Kabuto: Wow so Amy is fighting next. Didn't see that one coming. I thought that Alex was fighting next.

Melody: Nope he will fight when his sister has had her fight.

Kabuto: Cool so will Amy's demon change be in next chapter? Also if that is the case then will she go all demon on Kohaku?

Melody: Maybe you will just have to wait. Now a big thank you to all those who had reviewed and those who have read. Thank you guys for reading and seeya next week.

New Reviewers:

Aka sasori no Yuki

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

**Please R&R thank you.**


	20. 3rd fight

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N:

**Chapter 20:**

Normal P.O.V

The names flashed once more and then stopped on Kari and Alex. Alex smirked as he walked down needing to blow some steam off. Kari leaped down by jumping over the rails. They stood ready to face off. Both looking into the other's eyes. A spark floating in the air as they stood waiting and ready.

"If there is no problems then we shall begin the next match" The guy with the tooth pick said as he looked between the two. "Then begin" was the last words before they went off into battle.

Up in the stands stood Amy, tending to her small wounds from the fight before. They healed quickly which left Ri thinking she was like Naruto. Ri didn't like Naruto as the boy had the nine tail fox demon sealed inside him. So if Amy had a demon sealed in her he would not be as nice as he had been.

Then again he knew with Amy it was not the same as with Naruto. There was something that bugged him about Amy. As if she really was the demon. What he didn't know was how close to right he was when he thought that.

Alex's P.O.V

I walked down calmly and smugly. I knew I could beat this girl. I knew her level and she would be easy to beat. I looked at her eyes carefully yet I noticed that she seemed to be confused. It was as if she was looking at me and seeing someone else. This made me a tad bit wanting to know why she looked at me in such a way.

"Maybe you should give up you don't look like you want to be here let alone fight here." I told her calmly yet my own words held a bitter coldness that I had gotten from Sound.

She looked shocked beyond what I had ever seen. Her eyes narrowed but to me it looked like she was thinking to hard. "No I won't run away from a fight. I will beat you" she stated rather boldly.

I smirked at that and shook my head before I vanished from her view. I used the side of my hand to knock into the back of her head. She fell to her knees but didn't pass out. This made it even more fun. I had learned one thing I was faster then she was. And since I was faster I could use this to my own needs. And hopefully win this fight.

Yet I held a bit of concern over my little sister. I needed to win so I could tell her to forfeit the fights in order to save her. I took my stance and saw Kari do the same. I saw her go through a lot of hand seals to make a jutsu. I ran and using my speed I was behind her yet again. In case you didn't know she was doing the hand seals on the ground. She had yet to get back up. She had just done the last hand seal when I used some of my Taijutsu and kicked her side. This sent her flying yet again.

I saw blood as she hit the wall. Yet this time she got up and smirked. I didn't like the way she smirked. Then she went poof. It was a darn clone. I now hated this girl. I then heard her voice. "Tell me, how does it feel to live in a constant haze of stupidity."

My eyes narrowed as I turned round only to be hit in the jaw by her rather charka powered punch. I didn't fly back or fall I stumbled and then said in a calm yet cold tone.

"You shouldn't talk; it makes you sound stupid..." I saw her glare at me which only made me smirk more. As I now knew that I had got her and I just hope that I can win with words alone.

I did the head seals for the great fire ball jutsu and aimed it at her. Then I let out the fire ball at her. I knew she would dodge which is why I used the shadow clone jutsu as well as the earth style mud wall jutsu. It blocked her and my clone took the hit while I made the head seal for Exploding Flame Shot. I used the jutsu on her. I heard her scream but when the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be found.

"What you think that will work on me. You really are the idiot. Oh don't worry I won't hurt you much" Kari said as I felt her do something that hurt. I felt pain waves through out my body. I shook in pain as I looked down to find a blue lighting charka pole sticking out of me.

"Hurts dose it" she asked as I shook from pain.

"No it doesn't but you will be hurting soon enough" I threatened.

I then made hand seals, although it was painful. I made the hand seals for fire style burning ash. A black ash like cloud came out of my mouth just as I turned my head towards her. I knew she was burned by it as she jumped backwards which meant that the jutsu she used on me vanished.

I turned round to get ready for any type of attack only to find that Kari had passed out. I blinked and looked at her. It seemed that I had burned her arm. But she must have passed out due to the heat or something.

"Since Kari is unable to fight the winner of the match is Alex" the guy with the toothpick said as I walked back up the stairs.

Amy's P.O.V

I watched as a guy that I almost remembered walked down the stairs. Kari had jumped over the rails and onto the fighting area. I thought she was a show off when she did that. Yet the boy whose name was Alex almost reminded me of someone. I shook it off as the feeling was growing and it scared me a bit. Was Alex apart of my family? Did I have a family? Not knowing that the two below was talking, and not noticing that Ri had come to stand next to me. I looked down at my feet deep in thought.

"So how are you feeling?" Ri asked me as I jumped from not hearing him before hand. I turned and gave a weak smile. "I am fine just thinking" I told him even though it was a lie. I was not fine.

He only smiled but to me it seemed fake. I didn't hear what the two below was talking about but I heard soon enough that the fight had began. I looked up to see Kari being sent into a wall. Blood could be seen once she had hit the wall. Yet I didn't know if she had coughed up the blood or if she was wounded.

I saw her smirk at Alex and I thought she was up to something. I was right she was up to something. Yet her words made me smile. She was so sure of herself and that would be her first mistake. I am sure Alex knew that as well as I watched. He said something I didn't catch and he kept fighting. He used a good form of jutsus and seemed to have been good at planning. I also noted that he took a few hits but other then that he was unharmed.

The fist to the face was something but so was what happened next. I knew Alex would win, but what I didn't know was how he would. I kept my eyes on the fight and soon it was heated. By that I mean he used a combo of jutsus to attack. I even saw Kari get burnet by one of the jutsus.

Soon the fight was over and Alex was named the winner. He didn't seem hurt unlike Kari. I saw them take my team mate away to the hospital or what I thought would be the hospital. Alex walked back up the stairs to watch the other fights. It was not as if it mattered to me and yet I felt a pull towards him. I chose not to go for I didn't want to get hurt.

Kabuto's POV:

I watched with calm eyes. Alex was the stronger one in this fight. I knew that and I bet that the girl he was fighting knew it as well. Yet to me she acted very dumb. She talked big and had some good moves yet she would be no match. Alex had been the one that Lord Orochimaru saw as fit. He had said that the boy was stronger then most ninjas and that he would make for a great pawn in his plans. I still didn't trust him yet I could see my Lord's plan.

I saw how she was fighting Alex. Yet Alex had the upper hand in making her hurt and bleed. Yet the wounds were more burn then anything else. He had used fire and earth jutsus and I began to wonder if he was a fire element like Sasuke. If so could he use lighting as well or was he more like Kakashi? These were my thoughts as I heard that he had won his fight and would be in the last one.

Kabuto: Wow Alex is strong yet I hope for his sister's sake that he doesn't become evil.

Melody: Hmm maybe he will be good then again maybe he will be evil. ^_^ I have not made up my mind Kabuto san.

Kabuto: Yeah well Amy seems to have forgotten her brother and yet she remembers his face so she has not fully forgotten him. I wonder if those two will ever join forces.

Melody: Hmm hard to say but keep tuned. Now a big thank you to all those who had reviewed and those who have read. Thank you guys for reading and seeya next week.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

Aka sasori no Yuki

**Please R&R thank you.**


	21. Notice

**Notice**

I am sorry but there will be no chapter this week. Reason being is I am going into the hospital and will be out in a week's time. Once again I am sorry for no chapter this week.


	22. Thoughts while training

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: Sorry this took so long once I went into the hospital I was fine yes I stayed in there for a week but when I came out I had a big writers block. But now back to the story.

**Chapter 20:**

Normal P.O.V

They had a whole month to train. Alex and Amy would train for the up coming fight as will Shiro Hiro. The fights would be as followed. Shiro Vs Max, Amy Vs Alex. So in this month those who are fighting and are through to the next round had that amount of time to train. It would be a long month for them.

Shiro had gone off somewhere in the village. Most likely to train. He had however hid his charka. This way he would not be as easy to find. He walked into a cave out of sight and mind. His only thoughts were how to beat the other guy and how to get stronger then him. He had read up on him before he left to train.

Amy walked calmly to training ground nine. She knew what she wanted to train in and yet she kept seeing flashes in her mind about Alex. She was almost sure she knew him and that he was important to her in some way. She just couldn't place her finger on it yet. She sighed but started to train none the less.

Alex walked to where the waterfall is and began his training there. He took a stance and began to work on his Taijutsu. He did a few kicks and punches for warm ups but he was not done with just a few. He had gotten to do some very dangerous jump kicks and spins in the air. Yet he landed gracefully. Little did he know he was being watched by Kakashi.

Alex's P.O.V

I got to the waterfall and began to do some Taijutsu to warm up before I would do anything more. Soon I was spinning and twirling in the air. Doing kicks and moves that are known as dangerous. I knew her my sister Amy she was younger then me I knew that much. And yet I couldn't get her out of my head. I mean I remember her but something tells me she may not even know who I am.

I sigh as I land gracefully on the ground. And I begin to do some fast punches and throw some senbon needles at a tree that is in my line of sight. I have to talk her out of fighting me and I believe I may even know how. She once told me about the anime that she watched where there was a fight in which Hinata and Neji had to fight. Neji had told Hinata to forfeit. Maybe just maybe I could get my little sister to do the same. I just hope she sees sense and gives up. I do not want to hurt her.

As I train I hear someone or rather I sense someone I stop and walk to the waterfall to sit down. I however end up leaning on the side of the waterfall. The spray of the water hits my face. It cooled me down and I smile. I could still sense that same person that I had sense before. I look for him and I can see him he is standing not far from where I was but he is up in a tree. I can see he has silver hair that seems to stick up and I smirk a little. He looks so much like some sort of mad man with that hair style but I know from the feel of his chakra that he is strong ANBU level which means he is very dangerous.

Amy's P.O.V

I could feel the sweat pouring off as I trained. I kept thinking about that guy Alex who I will be fighting. I stopped to catch my breath as I think. I don't know what is wrong with me but I can feel as if my weak heart was not weak anymore. I knew I was mostly ill but for some strange reason whenever I pushed myself this hard I would need to stop. Today however I felt stronger and better. My heart was not hurting and I had not taken my meds since I had got to the first fights. This made me feel confused. But I shrugged it off.

The sun was getting lower but it had nit set just yet so it was still light. I began to take out a snack I had packed as I thought about what was wrong. I felt stronger, I was faster and my weak heart was not giving me my normal pain. In fact I had gone before hand to see a medic and they had said my heart was not weak anymore but it seemed to be just fine. This made me more confused.

Now with the three things speed, strength and health I had all I need or so I thought. The thing is I still had Alex on my mind and the reason I seemed to remember him from somewhere but where? I know his name I know that I know him I just can not remember. I felt stronger and that made me scared. As I was eating the food which I knew was good tasted a little bit off. I frowned at this as I placed it down and looked at it. It looked alright so why did it taste strange or bad? I shook my head I must not like ham sandwich anymore.

I took a sip of my water at least that taste better. I then began to set up camp knowing in only a few more days I would be fighting that guy. A dark glow started to go around my body, it only lasted a few seconds but I saw it and yet I just shrugged it off. That would be something that I would never do. I felt shy when I thought about that Alex guy. I only hoped that nothing bad would happen or go wrong. And with that I went to sleep.

Kabuto's POV:

I was watching that Amy girl when I saw the dark glow. Sure it lasted only a few seconds but that was enough. I needed to keep an eye on this one. She seemed to me to be a little off and a little bit unsure. I watched her as she took a sip of her water. It seemed she didn't like her food but I don't know what her food that she packed for herself was. I could only guess what it was.

As I stood in my tree I could hear her getting ready to set the camp up and get ready for sleep. I just stayed where I was. I needed to stay hidden. The girl had made me more then into her. Not in the, I want to date her way but in the, I want to find out what you are and what you are hiding kinda way. I know she was hiding something. I had seen her wounds heal fast almost like she had a demon inside her. But that could not be as I knew who had demons and who didn't. Unless she has a demon that is unknown. Maybe a weak or more powerful demon. I doubt more powerful as there are only nine tailed beast so it must be a weak demon.

I pushed up my glasses and spoke out loud knowing that no one would hear me. "Well, well it seems I have found someone that may be useful to Lord Orochimaru." And with that I jumped down and went to give in my report to him on my findings. I would also check on Alex and see how he is doing.

Kabuto: Well that is it for today took you long enough Mel we thought you had fallen asleep.

Melody: Shut up Kabuto san I was just finding my muse.

Kabuto: Sure you were well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the next one is the last fight where Amy and Alex will be battling it out. Who will win and what will happen? I can also tell you that Amy has not got a demon sealed in her but what is happening to her is in some ways demonic which will be demon related. To find out more you will have to keep reading.

Melody: Now a big thank you to all those who had reviewed and those who have read. Thank you guys for reading and seeya next week.

New Reviewers:

LadyxAbsinthe

And now the past reviewers:

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

Aka sasori no Yuki

**Please R&R thank you.**


	23. Before the fight

**If Death Release me**

**Or **

**Death take me**

A/N: I am not sure when I will update the fight between Amy and Alex but that will be in the next chapter when I do it. I am busy somewhat and my stories are more or less on hold. I am sorry for the long wait and delay. They will keep coming out but only when I have time to do the chapter. Sorry again for the wait.

**Chapter 21:**

Normal P.O.V

Kakashi had been watching Alex for a while; he was thinking when he should make his first move. He wanted to see what the boy was hiding, and who he really was. He waited until the sun had just started to set. Then he made his move. He calmly jumped down from his hide out and walked to where Alex seemed to have gone to, which was a small cave that he himself had once used as a child when he was training. Maybe this boy was like him or maybe he was like Sasuke. Either way Kakashi was going to find out whom he was and if he had anything to hide by trying to befriend him.

Kakashi walked towards where Alex was and held up a hand in a way of a greeting. "Yo" he said as he gave Alex an eye smile. Alex looked up from the fire and with a calm yet blank look he said, "Hey what can I do for you?" his eyes stayed on Kakashi's lone eye. Kakashi eye smiled again. "I just thought I would drop by and see how the new ninja hopefuls were doing?" Kakashi lied. Alex knew somehow that this man was not being truthful but he kept that bit of info to himself. Getting up he offered the copy ninja a seat next to him. "Would you like to join me? I have cooked some stew" he said as he re sat back down.

Kabuto was heading for Lord Orochimaru's hide out that was near the hidden leaf. He smirked a little at what he had found out. He had learned that there was a demon that could turn humans into demons much like that made up story of vampires. However the humans would have no memories and would not be bound but they could do as they wish. To him that seemed unreal and what was most of a shock was that this demon looked human all but the fangs and claws.

Alex's P.O.V

The fight starts today, and I am going to have to be mean. I don't want to but I am going to be mean to my sister in order to try and get her to forfeit the match or fight. I am going to use the same lines as Neji did when he faced Hinata. I only hope that backs down unlike Hinata. I do not wish to lose her. I walked into the place where I knew I would be forced to fight and face her. I waited until I was told where to go and where to wait until my name gets called.

I moved to the waiting place where I can see the fights before my fight will take place. My fight is the 2nd one and for that alone I am happy. This place, it gives me time to think and to gather my thoughts. I leaned on one side of the wall where I can see the fight would take place. I begin to think how best to tell her that I do not wish for her to fight. And that if she didn't back down then I will make sure that she will lose. However as I think this I begin to remember what Kakashi had been trying to get out of me. He had been trying to befriend me so I played along as I didn't trust him.

I had learned that he was keeping an eye on all of the new hopefuls. I had also learned that to him I reminded him of snake traitor. That hurt but I didn't let it show as he may then have been confused and could have made a link to me and to Sasuke. So I had to keep a low profile. I told him that I was a little bit worried that I would do badly. This seemed to have made him nod and he tried to re-sure me that I would be fine. I had smiled one of my fake smiles. I could have sworn that he knew I was faking the smile but he said nothing and for that I was grateful. I looked down as they began the first fight.

Amy's P.O.V

I walked into the big arena and waited until we were all there. Once that was said and done and we had been told to wait until our names had been called, I walked to the view point where we would watch. However I hang back to watch and noted how the last one to the view point was Alex. I kept in the shadows but within hearing range for when my fight with Alex would take place.

He seemed to be deep in thought as the first fight took place below. I study him. He seemed to me to be lost. I had notice that my sense of smell had gotten stronger. As had my hearing. I looked down at my finger nails only to find that they too had change. Now they looked like Kiba's claws. I used my tongue and could feel I had small fangs. This worried me as I still didn't know what was happing to me. However I somehow mange to stay calm through this.

I closed my eyes and could hear that same voice. See myself all half demon like. It was almost like looking at me if I was in Inuyasha which is an anime and manga. I could remember that it was everything else. It was like my mind was messed up, there was gaps where I felt like a big chuck had been taken out. But back to the half demon person in my head. It was mocking me. I could hear its evil laugh as I watch it. I had for got about the fight that was going on down below.

The fight seemed of little to nothing to me and yet I watched in hope that it may show me something. I could see the many Ninjutsu and a few Taijutsu but there was no Genjutsu. As I watch I could feel that bad feeling again. I held my belly as I started to feel hot. As if I was getting a fever. I looked round and saw that everyone was watching the fight below. That was a little bit of good for me as they were not looking at me.

Kabuto's POV:

Kabuto had made it to Lord Orochimaru's hideout. He calmly walked down the dark hallways and into the room where the snake Sannin was waiting for his report. He fell on one knee and spoke. "My lord everything is ready we will soon have data on the new fighters. We already have some info and I have some rather unpleasant news. There is a girl in this year's exam. She may have a demon sealed inside of her. I sense some evil trapped inside trying to get out. The ninja's name is Amy, which is all I have found out about her.

Orochimaru smirked quite evilly. He stood up then and said calmly if a bit creepy. "Thank you Kabuto I want you to pay close watch on Amy chan. She could be the one I am looking for" his tone of voice left nothing but dread for what would happen to the girl. The snake lord wanted Amy for something really bad, most likely evil. Kabuto could not help but feel for her. He would have to be the one to watch her and to wait until he is given the word to get her and bring her to Lord Orochimaru.

Kabuto: Oh no what will happen to Amy? This could be bad.

Melody: Yes it could and to top it off Alex is going to try and pull a Neji, ha-ha I can not wait to see that.

Kabuto: I can see where your sense of humour is. Well I am sure that they will turn out great. Let's hope they get a happy ending. Next chapter will be their fight. ^_^

Melody: Now a big thank you to all those who had reviewed and those who have read. Thank you guys for reading and seeya next week.

New Reviewers:

And now the past reviewers:

LadyxAbsinthe

Diamonkarigirl16

Kaigirl16

Ahsharah1010

Sutakane-chan

demonicpet12

Xxyangxx2006

Mr. Jay Black

Aka sasori no Yuki

**Please R&R thank you.**


End file.
